It Takes A Dragon To Defeat a Kaiju
by allenrl43
Summary: What would happen if Issei was transported to another world, a world where Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and Gods were only myths and legends, a world plagued by Kaiju?
1. Life 0 and Life 1 Another World

It takes a Dragon to defeat a Kaiju.

By Allen Lewis

This is a fan made story in the world of High School DXD. I own nothing and I am writing an original story as a fan

Prologue Life 0 The Shrine

I was riding my bicycle back from Morisawa's house when my manager Ravel, informed me that she had an immediate and urgent summons that promised a great reward. I asked Ravel for the address to the new client's house, and whether I should arrive via Magic Circle or or ride my bike. Personally I have been able to jump through a magic circle for over a year now but my original clients Mil-Tan and Mirasawa insist on my bike riding entrance since it is very nostalgic for them. Ravel informed me that the request came from a small shrine on Hokkaido and that obviously, I couldn't ride a bicycle to another island in Japan's territory.

I responded with mock anger, "Really Manager -san? Do you think I am stupid"

"Of course not Ise-Sama, I would never say that you are stupid" she said with the emphasis on the word 'say.' then she giggled for a few seconds and coughed."Um, Master, this is a very serious summons that asked specifically for you, and the Angeres family which holds the territory of Hokkaido not only allowed for you to be summoned to their territory, but the Archduke himself pleaded with me to send you immediately!"

"I can't even go home and sleep with Rias and Asia first?"

"No Ise, my darling, you must go now, besides tonight was supposed to be Mine and Koneko's turn to sleep with you, so this is an even greater sacrifice for me than it is for you.!"

"Okay, okay, i get it Ravel, I will make it up to you and Koneko as soon as I can. You know that I love being in the cat bird seat!" I replied. "Please send me the jump coordinates."

"They are coming through now Ise, and Ise, be careful and I love you." she said with a quaver in her voice.

I jumped immediately, and didn't catch the fear in her voice until well after I arrived. I came out of the magic circle in front of a new shrine that I had never seen before, it was dedicated to a moth? "That is really odd," I thought aloud"

There was a small golden statue of a moth in flight and below the statue were two very tiny, very accurate looking alabaster statues of fairies. I looked around and realized that I was already within the shrine and whatever god or spirit that the shrine was dedicated to was not angry that a High Class Devil was in it's shrine standing before the altar. The fairy statues were knelt in prayer , but instead of facing their Moth God, they were facing away, in fact, they were facing me directly, even though I was standing to one side of the altar.I was admiring the very lifelike appearance of the fairies, their wings were translucent and they had very big breasts for such small Fairies. In proportion, they were larger than Rias's breasts and maybe even larger than Akeno's.

While admiring them, both of their breasts bounced in unison as the fairies bowed even lower with their heads touching the marble slab they were kneeling on. They weren't statues at all, they were real fairies wearing white Kimonos that almost matched their alabaster skin, then they both spoke, or rather they sang to me in unison with the most beautiful voices I have ever heard, "Please Dragon God, We beg you, please save Japan from Go... their voices trailed away as if they were terrified of even saying the name of whatever they were afraid of. i started to interrupt them when they called me a God, because I am clearly a Devil and there are only 3 Dragon Gods, Great Red, Orphis, and Lillith, but the anguish in their song, no their prayer, was too heart wrenching to interrupt. They sang the song to me 3 times, each time their voices died away before they could tell me who or what was the unspeakable threat they were so afraid of.

I knelt before them and also bowed, just as low as they bowed to to me with my forehead in the sand of the beach where the shrine was located. I did not know who or what these fairies were, but I could tell in my spirit that they were ancient deities with mystical power even though I had never seen them before, or heard of them.

" What must I do?"

Life 1. Kuoh prefecture, but not Kuoh town

" You must cross the great void into our world and defeat a great evil, and the greatest threat japan, no the world, has ever faced."

"What? Void, Japan, World, What are you talking about?"

"Please hurry Dragon God, the worlds will only be linked for a short time and when they are linked again, it will be too late. Everyone in Japan and perhaps the world will be killed or left desolate and starving in what will be left on a barren planet,"

I heard the urgency in their voices and I saw the anguish and fear on their faces, the complete terror in their souls.

"Let's go! "I said without hesitation.

The Fairies sang again, but this time I could not understand their words even though, as a devil, I can speak and understand all known languages. My vision became blurred and I could hear no sound, and then.. Blackness.

I awoke from what seemed a dream. I was lying peacefully under a tree in a park I realized that it was nearly noon, even though what seemed like minutes ago, it was well after midnight. Also I wasn't kneeling on a beach on Hokkaido, I was in a park in the middle of town, Kuoh Town, Is this a dream? did someone mess with my memories? I was clearly home, in my own town... Wait, the park looked different, the town looked different. I was in the park where Yuma, rather Raynare murdered me, where I met my master and the love of my life, "Rias Gremory..." I realized I said her name out loud when I heard a familiar voice "Hmm, who is that?"

I heard another familiar voice, "More importantly, who are you? Do you go to school around here? I don't recognize the uniform?'

"And why are you lying on the grass on a Sunday afternoon with a school uniform on?" asked the first voice. I didn't detect hostility from these girls voices and oddly, I couldn't detect either of their Auras, so I turned around. Standing before me were Kiryuu and Irina. They were dressed casually and they were standing close together like they were lifelong friends.

"Quit joking Irina, you know who I am."

"I've never seen you before in my life whoever you are and, how do you know my name?" She paused briefly looked closely at me and asked, "Have you ever seen him before Aika-chan?"

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell Rene-chan, come on let's go!"

They don't know me? What the hell happened? Did someone do a mind wipe spell on my childhood friend and now girlfriend and, I have never heard Kiryuu Aika ever being referred to by her first name. Everyone called her Kiryuu except her parents, who come to think of it, I have never met. The girls walked away chatting, I had already been forgotten by both of them. I stood up slowly and concentrated on my wrist. My armor did not appear and there was no jewel, My arm just simply turned into the arm of a human sized Red Dragon. "Ddraig, partner, what the hell is going on?" Silence. I searched for his presence and could not find it. I widened my concentration and tried to pick up the aura of the woman I love the most, Rias, my master and fiance'. Nothing. "Balance Break!" I shouted. Nothing happened except I startled a few birds into flight and Kiryuu and Irina briefly looked back. They continued their walk away from me and Irina murmured, "Should we call the hospital, he may be an escaped mental patient."

"No," Kiryuu replied he is obviously harmless, he is probably a cosplayer or something. I have never seen that uniform before."

"Yeah, you are probably right Aika. Do you want to come to my house and talk about boys? Motohama winked at me in school, do you think that he likes me?"

"Really, the smartest, most popular guy in school winked at you? You should stick with Matsuda, he is at least in your league." said Kiryuu, " Besides, I heard from Student President Tsubaki that he has a crush on you."

Irina sighed, "I wish I had a boyfriend as good as Genshiro. He really loves you."

I listened until even my devil ears couldn't hear them anymore and sat wearily on the bench. I am really confused. Saji is in love with Kiryuu and apparently she is also in love with him. Motohama is the most popular guy in school and Irina likes him. Tsubaki, not Sona is the school president. Ddraig is silent and I can't feel his presence, and worst of all, I cannot put on my armor... "What the hell is going on!" I said out loud.

I started walking around the town and began to notice other changes. Kuoh Town is now Kuoh Prefecture. The old school building has been torn down and the new school building has been painted a different color. I finally walked home and instead of the 5 story mansion, the original house is there. The name on address is Hyoudou, and apparently Irina Shidou still lives next door. I cleared my thoughts and knocked on the door. My mother answered the door and asked, "Can I help you?'

I shook my head sadly and said, I'm sorry, I thought I knew someone who lives here."

My mother hesitated for a few minutes and asked, "Do you Live around here young man?

"Um no, I am apparently lost and I don't know where I even live anymore."

as I started to walk away, she called out, What is your name young man?" I couldn't tell her that my name is Issei Hyoudou, what if I actually live there? No, she clearly doesn't remember me, or know who I am. I thought desperately, and blurted out, "My name is Issei, Issei Gremory." Why did I tell her that, Do I miss Rias that much?

"Do you need anything to eat young man? You look like you lost your best friend, and you look hungry."

"Please I don't want to be an inconvenience to you." I said.

"Wait, it has been a long time since I had a young man visit me. I would welcome the company. My name is Mrs Hyoudou, Nice to meet you Mr Gremory."

"Oh, Nice to meet you Mrs Hyoudou," I said bowing, "and yes, thank you for inviting me to dinner, It seems that I haven't eaten since last night."

"Oh my," said my mom, or rather, Mrs Hyoudou, "Please come in."

I sat at the table I was so familiar with and had a simple meal with her. It was plain, Rice with a little chicken curry. and miso soup. after thanking her for the food, we started to eat.

"Um, Mrs Hyoudou, Where is your husband, is he working late?"

"No,' she said, "My husband passed away seventeen years ago."

I felt like Saiaorg had punched me in the stomach. "I... I... I am so sorry." I stammered.

She smiled with a sad expression in her eyes, and replied, "He died shortly after we lost our last child. He was our third try, and when he died in infancy, my husband never recovered. He slumped into a deep depression and one day he didn't wake up. The doctor said that he died of a heart attack, but I believe that he died of a broken heart."

I couldn't think of anything to say so I bowed while shedding tears. "I am so sorry mom.I didn't know" Then realizing what I said, I apologized again and weakly said, "It seem that you remind me of my own mother."

She smiled again and said, "You remind me of my husband Mr Gremory, What did you say your first name is?"

"Issei," I said.

"Issei... that was the name of our last child, he died before he was a year old." She stood up and pointed to a small shrine that I hadn't noticed before. There was a picture of my dad and a picture of me when I was a baby. I remember that picture, because she was so proud that she often showed it to me and my friends when they came over to visit. "I thought that was your name, it is an odd coincidence that you came to my door Mr Gremory, he died 17 years ago today." he sighed and asked, may I call you Ise? That was what I called my son."

"Yes," I said quietly, that would be an honor, all of my friends call me Ise."

"Well Ise, since you seem to be homeless, Would you like to stay the night? I have a spare room... It would have been my son's room. there is a Tatami mat and a small desk. I bought it when My son was born, I hoped that he would have a nice desk to do his homework on when he would have started school. I didn't have the heart to get rid of it, I guess I am a foolish old woman." she said and started to cry.

Before I knew it, I was hugging her in a tight embrace and calling her mother. Instead of being shocked or offended, she sank into my arms and hugged me just as tightly. "You remind me of what I Imagined My Ise would be as a young man. Please stay with me until you remember where you live... and come visit this old woman occasionally even after you do."

"Yes." I said crying, "I promise, thank you Mrs. Hyoudou."

"Please call me mom," she said still crying, "I know that you must have a family that loves you, but It just felt so right when you called me mom."


	2. Life 2 Another life

Life. 2 Home life of the ordinary Sekiryuutei

Mrs Hyoudou Smiled and then asked me, may I call you Ise? That was what I called my son."

"Yes," I said quietly, that would be an honor, all of my friends call me Ise."

"Well Ise, since you seem to be homeless, Would you like to stay the night? I have a spare room... It would have been my son's room. there is a Tatami mat and a small desk. I bought it when My son was born, I hoped that he would have a nice desk to do his homework on when he would have started school. I didn't have the heart to get rid of it, I guess I am a foolish old woman." she said and started to cry.

Before I knew it, I was hugging her in a tight embrace and calling her mother. Instead of being shocked or offended, she sank into my arms and hugged me just as tightly. "You remind me of what I Imagined My Ise would be as a young man. Please stay with me until you remember where you live... and come visit this old woman occasionally even after you do."

"Yes." I said crying, "I promise, thank you Mrs. Hyoudou."

"Please call me mom," she said still crying, "I know that you must have a family that loves you, but It just felt so right when you called me mom."

"Yes, It feels right to call you mom. You have no Idea how I feel to now have a roof over my head"

I followed her up stairs to my old bedroom. Mom turned to me and asked, " Ise, do you have any other clothes to wear?"

" No mom, I don't. These clothes seem to be the only things that I have to my name."

Mom smiled for the first time with the radiant smile I remember and cherish, "Well Ise, you are in luck, I still have some of Gorou's clothes, That's what my husband is named, My name is Miki."

I nodded and said "I can never call you that, somehow it doesn't sound right. I will just keep calling you Mom."

"Yes I like that much better anyway Ise" she nodded and left my room. After a few minutes she returned with a pair of slacks a dress shirt and some underwear. The are clean Ise. Even though they haven't been washed or worn for seventeen years, I kept them in a cedar chest. You may smell like a Cedar tree, but at least you won't smell sweaty, and you can take a bath and have your clothes washed. I left a clean towel and washcloth, a robe and some of Gorou's Pajamas in the bathroom. After your bath, you can change and I will wash your clothes for you in the morning.. Just leave them in the hamper after your bath."

Later That night I drifted off to sleep listening to the steady breathing of my scent filled the house, and even though I missed all of the girls, I felt a little more at peace.

I awoke to the smell of breakfast, again it was simple, a little fish, some more Miso soup and a glass of milk. "Thank you mother, Is there anything I can do around the house to help you?"

"Yes Ise, if you don't mind, I really need the lawn mowed and weeds pulled in my garden"

"Yes mom, I will be honored to do chores like a proper son!" I said with a smile, "You can depend on me,"

I spent the rest of the morning doing chores and then, I asked mom if she needed anything at the market. "Yes Ise, I could use some fish if it is on sale, I do not have much, I am only working part time as a housekeeper and I get by on Goru's Life insurance and a small pension from his company."

I smiled broadly and said , "It seems that even though I was homeless until yesterday, I seem to have quite a bit of money in my wallet." I pulled a few bills out of my pocket and showed them to her. I actually had nearly a half million yen in my pocket, I had meant to deposit it in the Gremory Bank on my way home from Morisawa's house but I was distracted by Ravel's urgent summons and forgot. Was that the day before yesterday? I honestly don't know I am just very glad that I forgot and now I can help my mom out quite a bit. "Would you like some beef and pickled vegetables for dinner tonight"

"Oh my Ise, it has been a long time since I had some beef.. Are you sure it is okay to use your money?"

Of course, you are putting a roof over my head and taking care of me, What son would not help out his mother?"

Mom clapped her hands and smiled happily, "Yes Ise, please buy some groceries,from the market." she then hesitated, are you sure you don't need any more money? I still have a few yen left in my budget this month."

"No Mom", I replied "it is fine." I said bowing to her I will be back soon."

"Thank you Ise, I will depend on you." she said returning my bow.

After I left I started walking towards towards the market. Fortunately school had ended for the day and so I didn't have to worry about being stopped and asked why I wasn't in class.. I kept noticing that this was my home town, but it wasn't my home town, The changes were subtle but noticeable.. There wasn't a single Gremory owned building in town, Also the Bank that is owned by the Gremory Holding Company had an unfamiliar name. "Of course," I said aloud, "This isn't the town I remember."

It is funny, the same people work in the market that I remember. I have to remember to not be too familiar with them because, even though I know who they are, they don't know me. I saw Motohama on my way home from the market. He looked the same except instead of his usual slouch and leering grin, he was walking proudly. of course that is because he was surrounded by girls. Wow, he really is popular with the ladies

Before entering the house I heard Irina call out, "Hey you, what are you doing walking into Mrs Hyoudou's house? even though you are dressed nice, you look like a delinquent. What are you doing?"

Before I could think of an answer, Mom stuck her head out of the door and said, It is fine Shidou, Issei is a relative who will be staying with me for a while."

OK Mrs Hyoudou, I'm sorry I troubled you." then after Mom returned to the kitchen I heard Irina say under her breath, "That's fine but you still look like a delinquent You better not be bothering her." I pretended to not hear her and entered the house with the groceries.

Later that night, My mother asked me, "So Ise, I suppose I should enroll you in school tomorrow, but how am I going to do that?"

" I suppose you could tell them that I lost my records in n the Fukushima Tsunami last year and I have amnesia"

"Well I suppose that will work, the God's only know how many records were lost in that disaster."

It was a foolish thing to say since the tsunami happened many years ago in my world, but I noticed a headline in the paper that reported that many people were still missing, and the Nuclear Power Plant was still off line. "I suppose everything didn't happen the same in this world as it did in mine. On the plus side, the devastation from Apophis, Aži Dahāka and Trihexia never happened here. but there was something just as terrible that is about to happen, at least, that was the parting words from the Fairies . Was that really the night before last?

Much later, in the middle of a sound sleep I was awoken by the most terrifying roar that I have ever heard. It was very far away but along with the roar I felt the aura of something I could not even imagine. There was no magic in the aura but there was power, a terrifying primal power from a mindless beast that had only animal intelligence. It was like the aura of a Dragon Lord, no, even a Heavenly Dragon's aura. It reminded me of Grendal, but a Grendal with the mind of a Lizard and the malice of Hades. It was truly an almost overwhelming power that I could only describe as a Monster, ."What the hell is that !" I screamed.

My mother awoke because of my scream and came running into my room. She was only wearing a thin T-shirt and panties. She didn't even think to put on a robe. I clearly saw her breasts through her shirt and her nipples were erect from her excitement and fear. I noticed that her pulse was racing and she was sweating and breathing rapidly. I could smell the adrenaline in her sweat and I saw terror in her eyes. All of this I noticed in an instant. I closed my eyes and even though I was sitting up in bed, I bowed as low as I possibly could from a sitting position. "I'm sorry Mother, I had a terrible nightmare.

"So sorry Issei, what was the nightmare about?" she asked sitting on the side of my bed. She was calming down but the rapid dose of adrenaline was still coursing through her bloodstream She had been badly frightened by my scream, but she was mainly concerned for me. Then she looked down and noticed her immodesty. I'm so Sorry Ise I should have put on a robe before coming in here." She stood up and left my room

A few minutes later she had returned, She was now wearing a robe, "I apologize again for my immodesty. won't you come and join me in the kitchen? " she paused a minute and after I nodded my head, and left my room to head down the stairs.

I put on my robe, no, my father's robe and followed her down the stairs. By the time I entered the kitchen she had already started a kettle on the stove. "I think we could both use a cup of chai while you tell me about your nightmare. There is camomile in the chai and it is decaffeinated, so it will help us both to get back to sleep, son. Now Ise,tell me about a nightmare, was it about your family, did something terrible happen to them?"

"No, I apologize for my scream waking you up and frightening you so." I paused a minute and then said quietly,"It must be scary to live alone for so long."

"Well not usually, although sometimes an unexpected noise will rouse me from my sleep and give me a bit of a fright." She looked me in the eye and then said, "Tell me about your nightmare Ise. I really don't know you, but I can tell it was something that badly frightened you."

I took a deep breath and said I didn't see anything but I heard a terrible roar. It sounded like a bunch of lions and elephants all roared together and then it sounded almost like a ship's horn..."

I looked at her and said, "I really can't describe it any better than that."

"Gojira..." she said softly, "You heard Gojira in your dream." She paused a full minute and then said, "I suppose everyone has heard his roar either in the old news-reels or in their dreams."

"Who is Gojira?" I asked finally.


	3. Life 3 The Sekiruutei goes to School

Life 3 The Sikiryutei Goes to School

"You really have lost your memory Ise," My mother replied, "Gojira is a Kaiju, no, the Kaiju. He is the monster that has cursed Japan since 1954"

"Kaiju,"I interrupted,"I remember hearing that name, what are Kaiju?

"Kaiju are the monsters that the Gods have cursed Japan and the world with since human arrogance created the Atomic Bomb." mom said quietly

"But Japan never used Atomic bombs, right?"

"No Ise, Japan never used atomic bombs, they were used against us because we would not surrender, even though America had all but defeated us. Even after they dropped the first bomb, our military refused to surrender, even after the Son of Heaven wanted to."

"Yes, I remember that much at least," I replied, "If I remember, when Emperor Hirohito wanted to surrender after the second bomb, some of his Military Officers tried to stage a coup in order to keep fighting."

"Yes Ise." my mom said sadly, Because of our own arrogance, America dropped not one, but two bombs on the home of the Gods." She then went on, "I have no doubt that if the Son of Heaven had not surrendered, America would have even dropped a bomb on Tokyo, destroying a Dynasty that is thousands of years old, when the first Son of Heaven came down from the Goddess Amaterasu to rule Japan."

"Are Gods real Mother?" I asked in a low voice.

"No Issei, I suppose not, even though I believe in them, would they really stand by and let Kaiju destroy Japan over and over?"

"No, I suppose not," I said disappointed. I had hoped that Gods were real in this world, and that Devils, fallen Angels and Angels were also real, I just couldn't sense them.

"But back to Kaiju," I asked, "what are they?"

"So sorry Ise, I suppose an old woman will ramble so..."

"But you are not old, you are still a beautiful woman" I interrupted

"Thank you Gremory Issei san" she said bowing slightly and blushing. "That is good to hear. No one has said that I was beautiful for a long time. she blushed even more, "If you were just a little older, I might be tempted to invite you to pillow with me"

"Nnnno!" I stuttered immediately turning red, even my nose started dripping. Was I attracted to, no even lusting after my own mother? "No, yes, "No, It wouldn't be right" I finally said weakly.

"I'm so sorry Ise" she said turning red, she bowed all the way to the floor. "Perhaps I am not that old after all... " she trailed off.

I immediately pulled her to her to her feet and embraced her tightly."You are not old. You are a beautiful woman, but I can only think of you as my mother, You even look like her." I began openly weeping. "I may never see her, nor the rest of my family again, but I do love You Miki Hyoudou. You will always be a mother to me"

My mother returned the embrace just as tightly and fled the kitchen in embarrassment. I heard her run up the stairs, into her room, and she almost slammed the door behind her. I could clearly hear her anguished sobs as she said, "Goru... Issei...Goru, I miss you so much. Why, Why did you have to leave me all alone?"

I knew that there would be no more conversation that night and climbed the stairs and went quietly into my own room I felt terrible, that I had done something, or said something unforgivable to her. There was nothing else to do, so I changed into pajamas and climbed quietly into bed. I listened for hours to the sound of my mother crying, I wanted to run into her room and comfort her, but even I knew that it would only make it worse. Finally her sobbing stopped and I could hear her slow breathing as she drifted into sleep just a little before dawn. I didn't go to sleep myself. As a devil, no, as a dragon, I could go several days and nights without sleep when necessary. Instead I waited until 9 O'clock and set out for the library. It was in exactly the same place that it was in my own world.

I went to the librarian and asked to use one of the library computers. After obtaining a pass, I logged into one of the computers and began studying about Kaiju, and Gojira in particular, "Wow," I said aloud, He is over 118 meters tall. He is even taller than old man Tanin. He doesn't need to eat and he is powered by a nuclear reactor within his heart. He was created from a Rhedosaurus that was sleeping at the bottom of the Pacific ocean when America tested the first Hydrogen bomb on the Bikini atoll. Gojira was very close to the explosion that, rather than vaporize the Dinosaur, it completely changed him into the monster that he is now.

I then, out of curiosity, looked up the word Kaiju. They are all giant monsters that were created by Nuclear Radiation, well, all except for Ghidorah. Four Kaiju are still alive and the rest were killed by Gojira. The remaining Kaiju are Gojira, Rhodan, Mothra and Ghidorah. Mothra? Wasn't that the name of the Moth God of the Shrine in Hokkaido? Yes. Mothra is a giant caterpillar that after pupating, turns into a giant Moth. Mothra is apparently immortal since Gojira has killed him many times, he is immediately reborn. Rhodan is a giant Pteradon that can fly at hyper-sonic speed and causes destruction by his massive sonic boom. Ghidorah is a Kaiju that came from another world that was sent by aliens who wanted to conquer the Earth and they wanted Ghidorah to destroy Gojira. Instead, Gojira injured and possibly even killed Ghidorah, and he also destroyed the Aliens spacecraft which stopped the invasion. Hmm. Gojira is destructive but at least he stopped an alien takeover of the world. None of the Kaiju have been seen in over 20 years, but people have reported hearing both Gojira's distinctive roar and Ghidorah's almost machine like call. These four Kaiju are missing but presumed alive.

"Excuses me," a voice interrupted. I looked up and saw a policeman standing over me. "Why aren't you in school?"

Before I could think up an excuse another voice spoke up, "He just moved here. He is a relative of Mrs Hyoudou."

"Oh?" said the policeman, "What is your name young man?"

"My name is Gremory Issei. I am just doing a little studying before I enroll in class here in Kuoh Academy."

"Yes, he is a childhood friend of my daughter, Aika as a matter of fact" said the other man. "I told him that I would bring his enrollment paperwork here to the library"

"Very well Superintendent Kiryuu, I will take my leave now." The policeman bowed formally, turned and left.

Mr Kiryuu took a seat opposite of me and looked at me for a few minutes, then he spoke, "Well Issei Gremory, Or should I say Hyoudou Issei, we need to talk."

"Um, what do you need to know?" I asked, "and how do you know me?"

"Well Hyoudou Issei, let's just say that both I and my daughter have Extra Sensory Perception, and my daughter saw you materialize out of thin air on Sunday., She also told me that you aren't a human, but something else entirely. Now that I have met you, I would have to agree." Then he said in almost a whisper, "You are a Dragon, aren't you."

"What, Quit joking around sir, I am an ordinary human just like anyone else."

"You are not, and neither am I, and for that matter, neither is my daughter Aika. We are part of the Japanese Self Defense Force, Kaiju division.' he then showed me a very official ID signed by the Emperor himself, "When my daughter searched the nearby dimensions for someone who could protect us and put an end to the curse of the Kaiju for all time, she started dreaming about another world. A world where magic exists, and Mythological beings are real, and then she saw you Hyoudou Issei, or should I call you by your title, The Sekiryuutei?"

I was completely dumbfounded, "How... why... who brought me here?"

Our worlds exist side by side Hyoudou san, Very few people can sense other worlds and most who can are insane because their minds cannot comprehend the multiverse. I can read peoples thoughts and to a small degree I can put suggestions in their minds that they think are their own Ideas, but Akia can see other dimensions and communicate with certain beings in them. She managed to contact Mothra's Kami in our world, and link them with your world. They were able to jump between the worlds and send back a champion who can destroy Ghidorah once and for all, and make Gojira leave Japan alone for good."

"Just for the sake of the argument and I am who you believe I am, and that you are who you say you are, Where is your proof"

Without a word, Mr Kiryuu lifted a briefcase onto the table and opened it. Inside, sleeping were the two fairies that I saw on Hokkaido. These Kami came to our world when Mothra first emerged from his egg. They were drawn here by Mothra as moths are drawn to a flame, but instead of burning up in Mothra's flame, they were reborn not just as Kami from your world, but as true Goddesses in our world. Mothra is benevolent and intelligent, though he cannot talk to men. He can talk to these Goddesses and they can talk to us, Come to my house tonight. My wife is visiting her mother in Tokyo and my daughter needs to talk with you and tell you the plan to defeat the Kaiju."

I wanted to argue and deny everything, but he simply knew too much about me to be anything other than who and what he claimed to be. "Stay at our house tonight Hyoudou, Aika has already contacted Mrs Hyoudou and told her that you would spend the night with us, and that I would personally enroll you into Kuoh Academy in the morning."

I followed Mr Kiryuu to the house and he invited me inside. The table was already set and Akia was busy cooking in the kitchen. She cheerfully waved her dad and I to the table and said that dinner was almost ready. "We are eating a Chinese dish tonight, Dragon and Phoenix Szechwan style, sliced chicken blended with jumbo shrimp, snow peas, baby corn, mushrooms, broccoli, carrots, and water chestnuts in a special sauce, with added red peppers to give give the dragons some heat." She brought the food to the table and served it onto three plates, Her father's plate was put at the head of the table, while Akia sat her plate next to mine at the near end of the table, "Is my cooking up to par with Mrs Hyoudou's cooking? She has been teaching the 3rd year girls how to cook in the Home economics class at Kuoh Academy. "Yes it is very good, it is almost as good as my real mother's cooking." It didn't surprise me that she was teaching a cooking class, in my world she first taught Asia and then Rias how to cook in the Hyoudou style, and then Akeno, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, La Fey and Koneko were asking to help out in the kitchen so they could learn from the Master. Finally even Kuroka meekly asked to help. It was so funny that we wanted to laugh at that wild alley cat pulling in her claws and sitting still like a house cat, watching and learning.

The meal was over. Akia'a father excused himself and said that there was paperwork to finish before I could become a legal student at Kuoh academy and to leave it to him. He said that he would have everything ready including a proper uniform for me to wear to school in the morning.

After Mr Kiryuu left, Aika said that she had a special desert just for me and hoped that I would try it with her. it was a French style Puff Pastry made with Cheesecake Cashews and sweet deep fried snails. It looked a little unusual but I didn't want to insult her by refusing to try it, so I took a hesitant bite, It tasted wonderful, and then after a few bites she poured us both a large cup of warm Sake, Normally I would have objected because we were still a little underage, but the food and especially the dessert were removing my inhibitions, After 2 cups of sake apiece, and another pastry we were feeling very warm and comfortable. I was so comfortable that I didn't even notice when Akia left the kitchen quietly and reappeared in a see-through negligee, I did notice immediately when she took both of my hands in hers and licking my left index finger, she firmly pulled my right hand through the wide sleeve of her negligee and directly onto her left breast. then she took my other hand and guided it up underneath her negligee where I found out that she wasn't wearing any panties. "There is a fair chance that we are both going to be killed in the upcoming battle and I don't want either of us to die a virgin, and, if we both live, you will go back to your world and I get to keep a little dragon in me."

"What about Saji?" I said protesting but not pulling away.

"What about him?" she asked,"He has probably pillowed every girl in the Kendo club, and I'm betting that you will not reach the clouds and rain in only 5 minutes like he does. It's great for him but he always leaves me and the rest of the girls unsatisfied. I'm betting that the Red Dragon Emperor can keep loving me for at least 29 minutes!"

My mind was confused but my inhibitions melted away like snow under a hot sun, Did Kiryuu Aika drug me? Did I really care, and did it even matter? Quite suddenly and as a complete surprise to myself, my Dragon instinct to mate and to possess what it desires, To leave my permanent mark on her body and soul. "You belong to me now Aika Kiryuu." . My dragon wings unfurled and wrapped around both of us like a warm leather blanket. Much later, Akia smiled happily and said "I have tamed the great red, no, I have tamed the great Crimson Dragon in the kitchen, under my own roof." she then said " I will give you a strong son, issei, and then I will take care of Miki Hyoudou, so that she will never be alone for the rest of her life. I can't follow you to your world because my other self is there, and you already have so many beautiful women in your harem, But I, Kiryuu Aika, bedded the dragon first!" then we both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

We awoke to the smell of coffee, and eggs frying along with thick cut bacon. we were still on the floor, naked and in each others arms but now we were lying on a tatami and there was a thick blanket covering us up. we then saw Aika's father staring down at us with a bemused look on his face, "Breakfast will be ready soon and both of you have school today. It would be bad manners if both the class rep. and the new transfer student showed up late together for class." He then ordered, "Up the stairs, both of you and be sure to thoroughly wash each other's backs, then dress quickly, and then get down here to eat."

"Your dad is cool with us sleeping together on the kitchen floor in his own house?" I asked very embarrassed.

"Oh Ise, he would have wanted me to all but rape you Sunday morning when you materialized and fell asleep. I probably would have, if Irina hadn't showed up when she did, Your pheromones were filling the park and I wanted to get Irina away as fast as I could before she really got a good sniff of your irresistible scent. It's fine for you to her now. a As long as I am first, I don't care who you pillow with next. Hell, you should run into Mrs Hyoudou's bedroom tonight and take her She is all but begging for it you know. When you sleep, your pheromones escape out of your pores and announce to all sexually mature females that a dragon has come to conquer her!"

"KIryuu Aika, she is my Mother!" I hissed.

When we climbed into the tub, she said "No, She isn't. Her son died 17 years ago and so did her husband. She may look like your mother, but she is most definitely not your mother. Give her a son, or even a daughter, to take care of her in her old age. He or she will never be a true dragon as you are, but they will be dragon enough to protect her from any earthly danger, She needs a child Ise. She want's your child Ise, even if she won't admit to herself. She is only 40 and she can easily carry a child. Plus, your child won't be sick and die like her lost children did. Your son or daughter, whichever you give her, will be a demigod among mere humans. Her child, my child, and hell, even Irina's child, could grow up to protect this world just like you will protect yours when you return."

"Will I return to my world Aika?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes Ise," she said kissing me while guiding my hands to her breasts . "Just a quick squeeze to get me through the day Ise. And Ise, if you don't pillow Miki Hyoudou tonight, I am going to drug you and use my psychic power to force you to have a threesome with her and me. Now get out and get dressed before I lose control, and start sucking your dick right here in the bathtub." she grinned and then then said, "Then we will be late and my father, the School Superintendent will be angry at both of us!"

About an hour later, I find myself being introduced to 3rd Year class 2B. It is weird because I recognize everyone except the Sensei, Yoshi Toranaga

"Um My name is Issei Gremory, please take care of me."

Of course, Ravel,Kiba and Asia are missing and I expect that. I am surprised that Motohama and Matsuda are sitting in front and both Muryama and Katse are openly fawning over Motohama, and Hase is trying to catch Matsuda's eye. Well I guess Hase liking Matsuda isn't a surprise since even in my world She likes him. It is nice however that no one is looking at me with disgusted eyes and muttering Hyoudou the Hentai, under their breath.

Sensei Toranaga gestures to an empty desk in the second row and said "Gremory Issei, please take your seat next to class rep. KIryuu Aika.


	4. Life 4 KIryuu

Chapter 4 Life 4: Kiryuu

"Gremory?" asked Hase, "What an odd name, are you a foreigner?"

"Um, well, I an Japanese but I have a European last name." I said. "one of my ancestors was saved by someone from Europe, and in gratitude he changed his surname to honor his rescuer."

Aika said, "he is my childhood friend that moved away before we started school."

"Yes, " I said, "I am a relative of Hyoudou Miki, and I am currently home staying with her."

Sensei Toranaga called the class to order, and so I began my studies at the Kuoh Academy of this world. It felt odd, I kept having flashbacks of my friendship with Matsuda and Motohama and now they are strangers, I miss Asia, and my juniors, Koneko, Ravel, and even Gasper. During lunch I sat with Aika and Irina who occasionally eyed me suspiciously. Finally Aika said, "Look I didn't recognize him at first because we parted a long time ago, but then I remembered him."

"Ok, Aika, you convinced me. Hey Gremory, do you want to go to Karaoke with Aika and I after school?"

before I could answer Aika said, "Unfortunately, we can't go today Rene chan, I already promised Ise that I would help him with some errands for Mrs Hyoudou today,"

"Perhaps another day Shidou," I said regretfully, "and call me Ise, that is what all of my friends call me."

"OK Ise, in that case, you can call me Irina." Irina blushed slightly. "I would like to get to know you better."

"Yes, I would like that Irina." I said bowing slightly.

Saji looked at us a few times but said nothing, He looked at me with jealousy because I was sitting with his girlfriend, and Matsuda and Motohama gave me a disapproving look. Meanwhile many of the girls in the class came over and introduced themselves. They all seemed to be drawn to me Hase came over and said hello which made Matsuda angry. Clearly, we won't be friends in this world.

After school Aika and I walked to the park and sat down on a bench. "You have to remember that your pheromones are very strong. All of the girls are drawn to you, and all of the boys are going to be intimidated by you, but they won't know why."

I scratched my head and said, "It isn't that way in my world, Matsuda, Motohama and I are best friends and most of the girls despise us. They call us the Perverted Trio and they call me Hyoudou the Hentai. The only girls who like me are Devils like myself..." I trailed off and Kiryuu looked at me. "Devil? I thought that you are a Dragon?"

"Well it's complicated. In my world I was an ordinary human until I was murdered by my first girlfriend..."

"What?" Kiryuu gasped.

"Yes, in my world I was murdered by a Fallen Angel named Raynare, who pretended to be my girlfriend, just so she could get me alone and murder me. As a matter of fact, it was right there in front of the fountain" Kiryuu glanced at the fountain and said nothing so I continued, "She murdered me because of my Sacred Gear called Boosted Gear, or the Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor." she looked puzzled but let me continue. "Raynare was afraid of my sacred gear and wanted to kill me before it emerged. Anyway, I didn't know that I had a Sacred Gear until later. By chance a certain girl gave me a card that summons a Devil just before I met up with Raynare for my date. When we were alone, Raynare stabbed me and left me to die. While I was dying, I looked at my hand that was covered with my own blood, and I thought about a beautiful older student who has crimson hair. Her hair is exactly the same color as the blood on my hand. Her name is Rias Gremory and I wished that I could see her one more time before I died. My wish called to her and she turned out to be the Devil that the card summoned. She brought me back to life and made me one of her servants and I became a Devil"

"Wait" Kiryuu said, "I thought that you were a Dragon, No you are a Dragon."

Let me finish Aika. Because of the sacred gear that I have, the Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor I was born with the soul of a Dragon bound to my own soul. His name is Ddraig, and until I was summoned here, he has always been a part of me. I don't know how it happened but it seems that he didn't come with me when I was sent here by those Fairies that I saw sleeping in your fathers briefcase."

"Go on." she said, so I continued. "I became a Devil a year ago and Ddraig awakened and became my partner, but a few months ago, I was murdered again and that time my body was completely destroyed, but my soul was still in my Dragon Armor. I died in a space called the Dimensional Gap and my body that was disintegrating landed on the back of The Apocalypse Dragon who is named Great Red. He isn't just an ordinary Dragon, he is a Dragon God. i went into the Dimensional Gap after a Devil named Shalba Beelzebub who had caused a lot of trouble for my world. and he had hurt and then kidnapped a Dragon God named Orphis who was my friend and then he escaped into the Dimensional gap. I followed him into the Dimensional gap to rescue my friend and to kill Shalba. Before escaping he managed to poison me with a poison that is lethal to all dragons and also humans. That poison eventually killed me and destroyed my body, but before I died I managed to kill Shalba and rescue Orphis . When my soul didn't depart my armor, and Ddraig's presence continued to stay with me, Ddraig and the two Dragon Gods created a new body made from Great Red's own flesh, and my soul was placed in my new body, the body of a Dragon . So now I am a Dragon, who used to be human, and also a Devil.'

Kiryuu laughed and said "You know Ise, you are a very interesting person. A Dragon and a Devil!" Then she kissed me and said, "Does that mean that I sold my soul to the Devil last night when we made love?"

"Um no, that isn't how Devil contracts work. A service is provided by a Devil in exchange for a price of equal value."

Kiryuu smiled and said, "Well it would have been worth it.. So, do you want to go back to my house and do it again" She kissed me and murmured, "This time we can do it on my bed."

"Absolutely!" I said and taking her in my arms we shared a long kiss and hand in hand we walked to her house and went upstairs to her room.

An hour later, we were lying in the afterglow of our lovemaking when we heard the door open and Aika's father Basara came into the house. Of course he noticed our shoes in the entryway and called out cheerfully, "Whenever you two are finished, come down stairs. There are a few things that I need to discuss with Issei."

"Well back to business Ise," Aika said cheerfully, "let's go talk to my father." Aika and I dressed and went downstairs to find Mr Gremory making a pot of chai. "Well Hyoudou, I know that you are a Dragon, can I see your transformation?"

"I have only transformed in this world once," I said scratching my head, "and it was fairly recently."

Aika smiled wickedly and said, "And he was AMAZING!"

I blushed , Aika laughed and her father just looked at us for a few minutes, and then just said, "Please keep that to yourselves. I really don't want the details of my daughter's love life." He then coughed and said while pouring the chai."I have secured an old JSDF base nearby so you can train or practice if necessary. in the meantime, I would like to see your transformation if possible"

I concentrated on my memory of Great Red and Ddraig but nothing happened at first, then I tried to remember the emotional energy and power that preceded the transformation.

Aika said, "We could always have sex again if you think it will help" I was thinking about agreeing, but her father held out his hand and said, "I'm sure that would be quite enjoyable, but somehow I don't think you will have the luxury of an hour of sex prior to battling a Kaiju." I started to say something but he just said, "You two were rather loud last night."

Kiryuu bent over and backing into me she rubbed her butt against my crotch. "Be serious Aika," her father said, "this really is a matter of Life and death. Mothra's Kami have told me about your great potential and power, and you are going to need all of that and more to stand a chance against a Kaiju, So, if you don't mind Hyoudou, I need you to concentrate."

I began to think of my True Queen form and then I imagined my armor reappearing, but instead of being made of metal, it was my own skin. I saw my arms change color, first to to red and then crimson. I felt my wings grow out of my back and weren't the devil wings I am used to nor were they like the dragon wings on my armor, They were from my own body. I could feel my blood flowing through the capillaries in my wings. I could feel the bones flex and the skin stretch across their bony frame. I started to stretch them out to their full length and quickly realized that the room wasn't wide enough, so without a word I opened the back door and walked into Basara Kiryuu's walled garden where iI stretched out my wings to their full length. I have a 12 meter wingspan and I realized that I was looking down on Mr Kiryuu. I was over 3 meters tall and I had a 6 meter long tail. I didn't need Ddraig to handle the flying. I knew how to fly. I could feel the slight eddies in the current of the air. My clothes were ripped apart because not only did I become taller, I had became wider and my skin turned into armor plate that looked much my armor but it was organic, it was my own skin, denser and tougher than the skin of a crocodile. I had horns growing out of my forehead just above my eyes. I could see even better than I could as a devil. I could see in infrared the small animals around the garden My face didn't look at all human it was the face of a giant crocodile, but I wasn't a crocodile, I was a Dragon God on this world!

I heard a surprised gasp and turned and saw a small human creature staring in front of me with a mixture of lust and fear. Then I first sniffed and then I breathed in her aroma. She was a female with a mature body that ached to br possessed by me, and it was a familiar scent. Then the female made a sound "Ise." I then realized that the sound that came from her mouth was my name and then I realized that this female is my chosen mate, She is mine and I am going to possess her. Nothing is going to stand in my way. "Men, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Gods and Kaiju of this world cross me to your own peril," I grabbed the female in my fore-claws, Strong but tender, power with gentleness, titanium wrapped in silk. "I am the Sekiryuutei, I am the Crimson Heavenly Dragon and this female is my mate. If a hair on her head is harmed, I will turn you to ash whether you are a man or a Kaiju." With a single beat of my wings and a mighty leap, I shot into the sky and flew with pure animal ecstasy. I was flying in ever widening circles in the air over the Sea of Japan. I began circling faster and faster, and very soon I broke through the sound barrier with three distinct sonic booms, my mate was safe in my arms and warmed by my body heat. Instead of being afraid, she was content to be held in my embrace as we flew higher and faster.  
In my joy of flying, I almost missed the metal bird that rose up up from the peninsula to the north to challenge me,

. I am a Dragon God, and no one is going to challenge my superiority and live. The metal bird accelerated toward me flying at mach 1. I executed a 90 degree turn at mach 2 and shot away from the metal bird in a turn that it couldn't take, but while I was watching and playing with one metal bird another surprised me by sneaking in behind, and launched 4 flaming arrows at me. One of them struck my back and exploded but did no harm. I turned and dodged another salvo of four arrows from the metal bird. I turned my head and taking a deep breath I blew out a flame that is hotter than the surface of the sun, toward the arrows and they didn't even have an opportunity to explode, they transitioned directly into ash from my Dragon Fire. When the birds saw what I was capable of, they increased to their maximum speed and tried to run away from the fight. I easily caught the metal birds with my back claws and intended to climb high into the sky and then dive at the earth with my maximum speed and let them slam into the ground just before i pulled out of the dive. Then I remembered. I am Issei Hyoudou, and I don't kill unless it is absolutely necessary. I remembered that these metal birds are Fighter Jets and they were being piloted by South Korean pilots. I flew more gently to a deserted beach just a few kilometers from a Seoul,, and remembered Aika Kiryuu still safe in my arms and I didn't want to kill innocent men who thought they were being invaded by another jet. When they realized that I am actually a Dragon, they probably wanted to stop fighting and run for home. So I landed on a deserted beach, ordered the pilots to get out of their jets I told them to run away.. Once they were far enough away I shielded Aika with my wings and then I melted the jets into the sand. All that remained was molten metal slowly cooling in molten glass.

I gently released Aika and profusely apologized. "I had forgotten who I am, Aika I just knew that I was a Dragon and I was caught up in the Joy and power of being a Dragon."

Aika laughed and said, "That had to have been the most thrilling thing that ever happened in my life, or on second thought, the second most thrilling. Having sex with a Dragon is definitely first. We should get back to my house, my father may be worried about me now."

I once again picked Aika up and held her in my embrace. Then I climbed into the sky and headed back to Japan.


	5. Life 5 Miki

Chapter 5 Life 5 Miki

While flying back to Japan I began to think about Tannin's ability to change size at will. His normal height is 15 meters while he can shrink in size to be the height of an ordinary human. My normal height is 170 cm so I decided to see if I could change size once I returned to Japan, I landed on a deserted beach and set AIka down.

"Ooh, sex on the beach," Aika said with a big smile on her face, "I can't wait!"

I scratched my head and said, "That sounds like fun but I want to see if I can change my size. I am ordinarily not much taller than you but I am almost a meter and a half taller. I know Dragons in my world who can change their size at will, so I want to do a little experiment to see if I can"

"Just don't let your dick shrink ise," Aika replied leering at my crotch. "It is one of my favorite things!"

"I will try to not dissapoint you Aika. but let me concentrate for a bit."

I said to myself, "I am 170 centimeters tall." and I was able to shrink to my ordinary size. Then I said, "Tannin is 15 meters tall and Vitra is nearly 18 meters tall" I felt myself grow larger, and looking down at Aika, I judged that I am now about 20 meters tall, Then I thought, Great Red and Gojira are both 100 meters tall and with Great Red's help, I was able to grow to 100 meters tall to battle the Jabberwock in the underworld. It took more concentration but after about 10 minutes I began to grow. soon I passed 50 meters and kept growing. After another 10 minutes I was 100 meters tall. I could easily see the Tokyo skyline 35 kilometers away. I could probably see further, but Tokyo was just at the edge of the horizon. I then looked down at Aika KIryuu who was a tiny figure at my feet. I could easily see the part in her hair and the ribbons she used to tie her hair into twin tails. I could see the tips of her nipples poking into her shirt. I could see everything down to the smallest detail. I looked up at the moon that was rising into the sky, and I could see individual craters. I looked into the sky and I could even see the faint ring around Saturn and the bands and great red spot on Jupiter. I have the vision of both a telescope and a microscope. I looked at Aika again and I could even see the individual hairs on her head and I could feel the warmth of her body. Suddenly I desired her again and I shrank again to my normal height and reverted back to my normal form I stood naked before her and said, "I love you Aika Kiryuu."

Aika started to undress and said, "I love you too Issei Hyoudou." I finished helping her undress and we made love with tender and care. there was no rush as we explored each other's bodies. It was nearly dawn when I transformed back into a 3 meter tall dragon, and taking her in my arms again, I flew her back to her house. Aika tried the door and said, "We're locked out. I left my keys with my clothes on the beach." Before I could answer, we heard the bolt turn and Basara KIryuu opened the door to usher us into the house. He pretended to not notice our nakedness and told Aika to go and get dressed. He then asked me to fly back to get her clothes and said that he had some clothes for me to wear when I returned. "Fortunately you and I are about the same size Issei." Then he said, "Please hurry I don't want the neighbors to see a Dragon flying around and it will be dawn soon."

I flew back to the beach and picked up Aika's clothes. then I returned to Aika's house to find Aika, dressed and sitting on the couch with her father. "I think that you need to return to the Hyoudou house. I have no doubt that Mrs Hyoudou is worried about you." I went into the bathroom and put on the clothes that Mr Kiryuu had left for me and then I said goodbye. "School starts at 8 AM and both of you should not miss class. Aika will go to school today, but I think that you need to spend the day with Mrs Hyoudou. I will inform the school that you will not be attending class today."

I walked home and knocked lightly on the door I was fairly certain that my mother, or should I say, Miki Hyoudou, was asleep, but she wasn't, she opened the door and let me into the house. "I fell asleep on the couch waiting for you Ise, and I woke up a little while ago I was frightened that something had happened to you since I expected you back home yesterday evening.." I could see the tears of concern in her eyes and I immediately felt shame and bowed in apology. I am sorry, I should have called. I spent the night at KIryuu Aika's house last night. I was talking to Mr Kiryuu and fell asleep on the couch." I felt guilty for the lie, but I couldn't exactly tell her the truth, that I turned into a Dragon, flew to Korea and after downing two South Korean Aircraft, I had sex on the beach with my classmate. "Oh?" she said and let the matter drop. I don't think that she entirely believes me."In any case, Mr Kiryuu has given me permission to take a day off from school to spend the day with you."

Miki clapped her hands and said, "Excellent, we need to go buy you some clothes. You can't very well keep wandering around in Goru's clothes." I nodded and we went into the kitchen where I offered to make breakfast for her. "How about an American style breakfast?" I asked, How do you like your eggs cooked?" We both ended up having fried eggs with toast and some smoked salmon. we drank Chai and watched the sunrise while sitting on the couch and chatting. She avoided asking me about my past but told me about her life. "I work as a housekeeper part time and I also teach a cooking class at Kuoh Academy. Mr Kiryuu approached me to teach cooking a few years ago and I teach the 2nd year girls as well as any boys that want to learn the culinary arts. Sometimes I think that he offered me the job out of pity because I don't think that I am that good of a cook but I am grateful nonetheless."

"That isn't true" I said reassuringly and put my arm around her. "All of the girls in my class say that yours is the most popular class in school. They all came up to me to tell me how good of a teacher and chef you are." The hug was so natural that I didn't even realize that I put my arm around her, but instead of pulling away she nestled into me and putting her head on my shoulder she drifted off into sleep. At around 9 O'clock she awoke suddenly and blushed slightly." I'm sorry Ise, I didn't intend to use you for a pillow,"

"I don't mind, mom, I actually enjoyed holding you while you slept."

"In any case, I think that we better go shopping for your clothes."

Yes, mom," i answered, "I have enough money to buy clothes, but you can help me pick out what is fashionable around here" We both got up from the couch and stretched in unison and then we both laughed because of it. we decided to walk to the mall because it was only a couple of miles from the house. We spent the morning clothes shopping. Miki was surprised with the amount of money I was carrying but she didn't say anything. She even allowed me to buy her a few outfits. We then stopped off for a hamburger in the food court where she insisted on paying for our meals. After lunch I carried the packages as we walked back to the house. Just a couple of blocks from the mall I saw a delivery truck heading directly at us. I could see the driver slumped over the steering wheel and his foot was obviously on the accelerator because the truck was gaining speed. I didn't even think, my body reacted on it's own. A threat was bearing down on someone that I love and my Dragon instinct took over. I dropped the bags and immediately transformed into a 3 meter Dragon. I jumped in front of my mother and put my arms up to stop the truck. The truck slammed into me at 50 kilometers per hour and I stopped it cold. The truck stopped like it had hit a bridge and the driver crashed through the windshield. I reached around and caught him as he passed me, and then I remembered... I turned to face Miki Hyoudou who I expected to see cowering in fear. Instead I saw gratitude and admiration on her face and despite her heart racing from the near death experience, her skin flushed. Did I see lust on her face?" Fortunately there was no one around to see the accident and my transformation and my mother, I mean Miki, took out her cellphone and called emergency services. I examined the driver and I could tell that he had experienced a heart attack. He was dead before he even crashed through the windshield. I didn't know what to do with the truck so I picked it up and threw it down a nearby ravine. afterwards I returned to my human form and quickly changed into some of the clothes that I was carrying in one of my shopping bags, and stuffed the tatters of my ruined clothes into the bag, as we waited for the ambulance. Miki bowed to me and said, "Thank you for saving me Ise..." She paused for a couple of minutes and then said, "Well that was unexpected." She stared at me for several minutes and finally said, "I thought that dragons were only folklore, but I can't dispute my own eyes."

I returned her bow and said, Well to tell you the truth, they probably are folklore in this world but I am from another world. I was called here to protect this world from the Kaiju."

"I believe you Ise..." she said and collapsed into my arms. She was still unconscious when the ambulance arrived. I told the paramedics that the truck had narrowly missed us as it crashed through the fence into the ravine. I told them that my mom had only fainted from fright and then I pointed to the truck driver who was lying a few feet from us, his hands and face were cut from going through the windshield but there was no blood flowing from the wounds. "I pulled him from the ravine," I said, "but I think that he is dead." The paramedic nodded and pulled out his stethoscope and confirmed what I had already said. "I expected that he was dead because he wasn't bleeding." I said' " think that he maybe had a heart attack. He was slumped over the steering wheel when he went by us."

The other paramedic was checking on Miki when she revived. she looked around, and seeing me kneeling near her and the paramedic kneeling beside me and said, "I'm OK, I sometimes faint when I get over excited or frightened." The paramedic nodded and stood up. I helped Miki to her feet and we waited for the police to arrive. They arrived a few minutes later and took our statements. Miki said that the truck had barely missed us and she fainted. I told the officer that I had tried to rescue the driver after he crashed but that he was already dead. The paramedics both agreed with me that he was probably dead before the crash and that he probably had a massive heart attack. After we finished our statements we bowed to the policemen and the paramedics and walked home. When we got back to the house Miki said, "Well Ise, Your face is very dirty. Why don't you go take a bath while I put these clothes away." I started to protest but she said, "Please, give me a few minutes to process everything. I need to think and you need to are dirty and you smell like diesel fuel and motor oil."

"OK mom." I said and headed up the stairs. After I undressed in the bathroom I washed myself carefully to clean off any diesel fuel or motor oil that was on my skin and after placing the clothes in the hamper I climbed into the tub. I started to doze in the warm water when I heard the door open behind me. I turned to see Miki getting undressed. she put her finger to her lips and whispered, "Shh, I am going to take a bath with you and you are going to tell me your story, and this time I want the whole truth." I watched her take off her clothes and despite myself I started to get aroused. She did look like my mother, but as Aika had reminded me, she clearly wasn't. I watched her as she climbed into the tub and sat down opposite of me. she wasn't trying to hide her nakedness from me. instead she spread out her legs to make sure that I had a good view, She also could see me getting aroused and said, "You know what Ise, your story can wait." She stood up and reached for my hand. First you are going to make love to me me, OK?"


	6. Life 6 Rodan

Chapter 6 Life 6 Rodan

I took Miki's hand and stood up and embraced her. She smelled like my mother but she didn't smell exactly like my mother. She was a fertile female human, who had seen my dragon form and instead of being horrified, she had become excited and aroused. I fought with my conscious over having sex with her, but as lust was filling my mind, Akia's words came back to me. "Miki Hyoudou, do you want a child?" I asked softly.

"Yes Ise, I want a child, but more importantly I want your child. I decided that I wanted your child the first day that I met you. While you were in school, I went to my doctor and asked him about childbirth, and he told me that I am still young enough to have a child. I have been counting days since my last period Ise and today will be the best day." She directed my hands to her breasts and whispered, "I want you to share my bed every night, but first, I want you to make love to me right here in the tub."

After we made love, we got out of the tub and dried each other, then she took me by the hand and led me into her bedroom, then she asked,"Can you make love to me as a Dragon?" She held me tightly and said, "One of my childhood dreams was to tame a dragon and ride him around town. This isn't exactly what I had in mind but it is much better"

I changed into my Dragon form and then said, "In the morning, I am going to let you ride on my back, but right now I am going to ride you." Miki smiled happily and reached out invitingly.

"Yes, make love to me again Ise, now and every night from now on." she whispered in my ear, "I want you to share my bed from now on."

I nodded and we made love again. Finally we were both satisfied and after I returned to my human form, she snuggled up against me and we both fell into sleep in each others arms.

I woke her up before dawn and told her to get dressed and meet me downstairs "I am going to make your childhood dream come true." A few minutes later Miki was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, when she saw that I was stilll naked. she asked, "Aren't you going to put some clothes on Ise?"

"No," I replied, "I will just end up tearing them apart when I transform." Then I opened the door and stepped out into the garden. Miki followed and watched as I grew to Tannin's size. Once I was 15 meters tall, I crouched down to the ground and allowed Miki to climb up onto my neck. "Hang on." I said and slowly lifted into the sky. "Are you afraid of heights Miki?" I asked.

"Not in the least." She said, getting excited, "Lets go." I flew east and I climbed to 500 meters and increased my speed to 70 Kilometers per hour. We flew over the ocean and watched the sunrise. Miki watched the scenery as I watched the sky. I didn't expect any trouble but a Dragon is very vigiliant when protecting something or someone he cherishes. Then suddenly, I saw Something. Flying toward Japan at over Mach 1. A 100 meter long Pteradon was heading for Japan and I didn't have time to return to the house. "Miki, don't be afraid." I said. "I am going to have to fly much faster, and in order to do that, I need to hold on to you." I reached around and picked her up with my left hand and holding her close to my chest, I accelerated toward the nearest beach. "Don't be afraid, I am going to stop Rodan!" I left her on the beach, and climbed into the sky.

Rodan saw me and shrieked in anger, he was intent on attacking Tokyo and he was enraged that something was challenging him for air superiority. He changed course, and flew directly at me, intending to stab me with his sharp beak. I breathed out a flame in warning, but it didn't deter him. He continued to fly toward me and increased his speed. I flew directly at him and while dodging his beak, I punched him in the face. Rodan fell from the sky. I was content to let him fall into the ocean, but at the last moment, he recovered and increasing his speed, he rose into the sky. He was intending to escape, but he was also not flying away from Japan. I started to chase after him. Rodan continued to climb at a 45 degree angle and increased his speed to mach 2. I increased my speed, and flew after him. He started dodging like a fighter jet trying to shake me off of his tail, but I easily matched his every move. He then went vertical and leveled out when he reached the stratosphere. Seeing me still following, he dove away and headed south. Incredibly, he began to pull away. I couldn't fly much faster than mach 2, and Rodan was accelerating through mach 3. He was headed for Hiroshima. If he couldn't destroy Tokyo, he would destroy Hiroshima instead. I didn't want that to happen, but I wasn't fast enough to catch him.

The Air Force alerted by RADAR, scrambled all of their alert fighters. Half of them were headed to intercept Rodan while the other 30 flew to intercept me. I was several kilometers away from Rodan when the first squadron of 15 J20 Fighters launched their missiles at me. I ignored the missiles because I already knew that they wouldn't do any harm to me and continued after Rodan. The second squadron fired and one of the jets missiles exploded while still on the pylon, blowing off the wing. The stricken jet started cartwheeling through the sky. The pilot tried to eject, but his ejection seat malfunctioned and only rose up high enough to smash through the canopy knocking the pilot unconscious. I saw all of this and changed directions. I wanted to stop Rodan, but I couldn't let an innocent man die. I caught the stricken jet with one hand and I carefully reached inside and pulled the pilot and ejection seat from the plane and let it fall into the ocean. The pilot was badly injured and needed to get to a hospital right away, and seeing one in a nearby town, I landed in the parking lot and yelled, "This man needs medical attention!" directly at the Emergency room entrance and after leaving him, still strapped into his ejection seat, I flew into the sky again. I looked back once and saw doctors and nurses swarm out of the hospital to take care of their patient, Then I headed after Rodan. The 29 remaining fighters, instead of attacking me again, lined up up in formation behind me. I glanced back and saw the lead jet directly behind me. I could clearly see the pilot salute me.

The other two squadrons meanwhile had fired their salvo of missiles at Rodan and he was slightly injured. Enraged, he turned to attack the jets. The Fighters scattered in different directions in an attempt to lure Rodan away. They succeeded, too well. Rodan flew directly into one of the jets, instantly killing the pilot. Then he caught another jet with his back claws, he stabbed his beak through the canopy and ate the pilot alive. It was unforgivable. Out of habit I chanted the chant for my True Queen form, " I, who is about to awaken Am the Red Dragon Emperor who has discarded the principles of domination. I shall walk the road of righteousness by having infinite hopes and dreams. I shall become the King of Crimson Dragon And I promise you all! I shall show you the future which shines in true crimson light"

To my own amazement, jet engines sprouted under my wings that increased from two wings to four, and I sped through Mach 4 . I caught Rodan just as he was homing in on his third victim. I grabbed him by both wings and as I flew towards the stratosphere, I bit both of his wings off of his body and then as he began to fall, I unleashed my hottest flame directly into Rodan's falling body. Mid shriek, a Kaiju that was the bane of Japan, burned into ash that blew away in my wake. I saw the two squadrons of J 20s line up into the missing man formation, leaving two gaps in their formation to honor their fallen pilots and then in formation they turned and headed back to their base. I shrank in size back to my normal 170 cm height and headed back to the beach where I left Miki. "I can still carry you home but it will be harder for us to be seen when I am this height." I picked her up and while holding her I intended to fly back to Kuoh Prefecture. I saw a helicopter in the distance chasing us but I knew that I could easily out distance it. I flew into the woods, flying between the trees in the opposite direction from my intended destination and once I knew that I lost the helicopter, I flew back to town, still flying among the trees. Miki, looking over my shoulder said, "Well this has been an exhilarating morning." I nodded and said, "Not exactly what I wanted to do on our first date, but I was called to this world to defeat the Kaiju." then I asked, Can I borrow your phone?" Miki nodded and handed me her cellphone. I punched in Aika Kiryuu's number

Akia answered and I said, "I need a favor Akia. I need you to find me some clothes and meet me in the woods behind the school"

Akia laughed and said, "I can imagine..." Then her tone turned serious, "Well all of Japan and maybe the whole world knows of your existence now Ise. You made the morning news on TV Tokyo, and the story was picked up by the major world news networks. Everyone now knows that a huge Dragon saved Japan from Rodan today. You were also seen flying down picking a woman up in your normal size before disappearing into the woods. Cheating on me already, I see."

"It was Miki Hyoudou, and she is with me now." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Oooh, not mom, but now Miki huh, so you must have taken my advice and fucked her already, so, which one of us is better in bed?"

The question hung in the air and I saw Miki's face turning red in embarrassment. "There is no right answer to that question so I refuse to answer, but I love you both."

I bowed slightly to Miki and Akia laughed again. "Well OK, now you just need to fuck Irina, Hase, Tsubaki, Tomoe, Momo, Yura, Meguri, Yura, and Yuruko. Hmm, Did leave anyone out?"

"Just bring me my clothes Aika and quit trying to embarrass me" I said and looked at Miki. She was still turning red and finally said, "Well I can't blame you for wanting other girls, but don't forget about me OK."


	7. Life 7 Celebrity

Chapter 7 Life 7 Celebrity

Aika arrived a few minutes after we landed and she started walking towards the woods, finally she saw us and came towards us. Mika was standing in the open and I was crouched behind a tree, in case someone else followed her. "Here's your clothes Ise." she said. I stood up and reached for the bag in her hands. "They're my dad's so he might want them back. "

I nodded and reached for the clothes and started to get dressed."You could carry clothes with you next time you decide to go flying, you know, to make a quick get away when you transform." I nodded in agreement. "Truthfully, we only meant to fly around before the sun rose and then get back to the house while it was still dark."

Aika laughed and after I was dressed, we walked back to Miki's house. after she unlocked the door, Miki ushered us inside. "Would you like to have a late breakfast with us Kiryuu?" Miki asked.

"Sure, that would be nice, Mrs Hyoudou," Aika said cheerfully, "I will never turn down a good meal."

Miki said, "Why don't you two make yourselves comfortable while I cook?"

We both agreed and then Aika said, "Oh, we should watch the news Ise, you are a celebrity now, well, at least the Dragon is."

I turned on the TV and switched it to the 24 hour news channel and just as Aika said, a reporter was showing a video of me fighting Rodan. "Rodan was finally defeated this morning by what everyone describes as a giant red Dragon." The video showed the scene of me punching Rodan in the face and then it switched to a long range picture of me grabbing him by the wings and flying up into the sky with him. we almost disappeared from view as we were too high in the sky and then the sudden flame followed by my flying away. "We can only assume that this red Dragon is friendly because we have another report of him coming to the aid of Air Force Pilot Hiro Anabuki who was trying to shoot him down. " The scene changed to a hospital room where the pilot was being interviewed. "Yes he saved me." Anabuki said. He was wearing a hospital gown and sitting up in the bed. There were bandages covering his burns and cuts and he had a a neck brace on. "I was as good as dead." he said, "My missile exploded on the rail and tore the wing off of my jet." He then paused and said." I remember trying to punch out and when my ejection seat didn't work, I guess I passed out. I woke up in the emergency room and the doctor told me that I was saved by a giant Dragon that left me in the hospital parking lot. It was the very dragon that my squadron was trying to shoot down." He started to tear up a little bit and said, "We were trying to kill him and he saved my life." Then the reporter was interviewing the Emergency Room Doctor. "It was the most shocking thing that has ever happened in my life. we felt what we thought was a small earthquake and before we could react we heard the loudest voice I have ever heard, 'This man needs Medical attention." Then a peramedic was interviewed, " I was just leaving the Hospital when I saw this giant red, no, it was a crimson colored Dragon. He landed in the parking lot and sat down Leutenant Anabuki, still strapped in his ejection seat and roared, "This man needs medical attention, before flying away"

The video ended and then the News anchor said, "This Crimson Dragon not only destroyed a Kaiju, he even stopped to save the life of a pilot who was trying to kill him. This dragon can apparently change size as he was last seen carrying of a woman who was hugging on to him." Then there was a short video taken from the news helicopter showing me swoop down to pick up Miki, Fortunately it was taken from far enough away that her face was unrecognizable. and then we dissappeared into the trees. "This Dragon is real, he has been seen by hundreds of eyewitnesses and he is intelligent and compassionate, All of Japan is indebted to this national hero Dragon ."

the news then switched to the weather and I stood up and turned off the TV. Aika pointed at me and said, Well it is going to be a lot harder for you to hide your identity Ise. You are going to have to be more careful when and where you transform. Everyone is going to be looking out for you now."

Aika and I turned and looked at each other. "Well..." I started to speak, but I was interupted mid-thought by the doorbell. Miki called from the kitchen, "Could you answer the door Ise? "

"Sure Miki." I answered and went to open the door. Standing in the doorway was Irina Shidou. I almost hugged her in greeting but I quickly remembered that in this world, we didn't know each other.

Irina bowed formally and said , "Good morning Crimson Dragon."

"Huh?" I stammared.

"Don't try to deny it Gremory Issei, I saw you this morning."

"What?"

Yes Gremory, I saw you walk out into the backyard this morning totally naked, followed shortly by Mrs Hyoudou. Then you turned into the dragon on all of the news channels and picked Mrs Hyoudou up and flew away." Then Irina saw Aika standing behind me and said, "And what do you have to do with this? You have been acting weird since this guy showed up on Sunday."

Kiryuu looked at Irina, then she closed her eyes and concentrated for a few seconds and then pointing at Irina she said one word, "Forget."

Irina laughed and replied, "Sorry Ai chan, your mind tricks don't work on me, remember?"

Akia sighed and apologized, "Sorry Irina, I panicked. Please forgive me"

Irina turned and closed the door behind her and said, "I will if you tell me the whole story. You summoned him, didn't you Aika?

I was still standing there with my mouth open and Aika said, "Yes Irina, I have been searching for someone to protect us from the Kaiju as soon as I found out about my power. I found him in an alternate dimension. Irina, meet the Sekiryuutei"

"Red Dragon Emperor huh, that's quite a title, but after you killed Rodan..." Irina paused, "You certainly deserve it." Then she looked at me and finally said, "Can you defeat Godzilla and Gidorah?"

"I don't know Irina," I replied, "I have a feeling that they are much more powerful than Rodan."

"Yes they are." Aika said. "Rodan's abilities were only his great size and his speed that could destroy buildings just by the pressure wave generated by his hypersonic speed. Gidorah can fire lightning out of all three of his mouths and he can also fly. Godzilla has Atomic breath that may be as powerful as your Dragon fire and he can fire Lasers from the spines on his back, and he can also breath under water to escape if necessary." Then Aika glanced at her watch and said, "We are now an hour late for school. We should finish this conversation later."

I nodded and headed upstairs to change into my school uniform and both Aika and Irina turned to leave.

"What about breakfast?" Miki said joining our conversation. "I cooked all this food and you are all going to eat it first"

Irina smiled and said,"Well, we are already late, what difference will another half hour make?"

After a hurried breakfast Irina and Aika left and I hurriedly dressed and headed to school. When I arrived, I discovered the school was closed and when I turned arround to leave I saw Motohama and Matsuda walking by. Neither of them were in uniform. Motohama laughed and said, "Didn't get memo huh? Today is a national holiday."

"What?"

"Wow Gremory, have you been under a rock this morning? The Emperor declared today to be Crimson Dragon Day because our National Hero, the Crimson Dragon defeated Rodan!" Matsuda and Motohama walked away and I heared Motohama say, "That guy sure is stupid." and then Matsuda responded, "I agree, what an idiot. God I hate him!"

"Me too! He makes my skin crawl!" Motohama said and pretended to shiver. They both laughed and continued to walk away. I realized that they didn't know me and that we were strangers in this world but I didn't expect outright hatred from them, They knew that I heared every word but they didn't care. They were deliberately being rude because they despised me. Well, Aika did tell me that I intimidated every male and attracted every female. I guess they compensated for their fear of me with hatred. Understanding the reason didn't make me feel any better and I walked back home feeling dejected.

On the way I intercepted Irina and Aika walking to school together."No school today" I said, "I'm a national hero."


	8. Life 8 Irina

Chapter 8 Life 8 Irina

A few more days passed without incident, the weekend came and went, and I waited and hoped that the publicity would die down. Aika walked around the neighborhood before and after school for two days and chanted on every block, "You have not seen a Dragon in Kuoh Prefecture!" In a sing-song voice. Irina and I accompanied her on these trips and we talked in low voices between her chants. She had explained to me earlier that it wasn't magic because magic did not exist in this world. Instead it was mental telepathy. She was causing anyone who might have seen me in Dragon form to forget. It was a necessity, because within a few days, the media was showing up and interviewing people in the surrounding communities. They were looking for a lead on the Crimson Dragon. The Networks drew a circle around the location where I disappeared into the woods with Miki last week, and were trying to track me down.

On Saturday night Mr Kiryuu drove me down to the abandoned Air Force base to practice transforming into my Dragon form and firing my flames at various fast moving flying drones. Of course, Aika, Irina and Mika tagged along and after my practice, we all went out to dinner. It was a nice quiet family restaurant and we enjoyed a relaxing meal. The waitress was attentive but not intrusive, and it was a perfect evening. After we ate, we drove back to Kuoh prefecture. On the way home Miki sat up front with Mr Kiryuu. Aika and Irina sat on either side of me in the back seat of Mr Kiryuu's Lexus, and they took turns exposing their breasts to me and guiding my hands between their legs. If Basara or Miki asked a question or made a comment directed to us, Irina and Aika would quickly cover up and act innocent.

Finally, Miki turned around and said, " I know what you girls are doing and you aren't fooling anyone. At least wait until you are alone with him to have sex."

Irina turned beet red and Aika just laughed. " I should have known that you would notice Mrs Hyoudou. You are very perceptive."

Miki smiled and said, "Since we are all going to share Ise, we might as well be on first name basis, you can call me Miki."

"Ok Miki, thank you for the honor" Aika said and bowed slightly"

Irina just sat there turning a deeper shade of red. "I haven't , I mean I .." and she clamped her mouth shut.

Miki just smiled wickidly and said, "What are you waiting for? You know that you are dying to sleep with Ise."

I just sat there in stunned silence as the girls talked and finally Basara said, "Do I need to drop you four off at a love hotel on the way home?"

Aika shouted "Oh god yes, that would be awesome!" and Miki nodded in agreement. but Irina said," Um actually, I am still a virgin and I don't even know why I was exposing myself and um, no." Basara Kiryuu shook his head and said, "I was only joking but Aika, at least you could pretend to not be interested in having sex while in your father's presence."

"Sorry Father. Aika said. "Please excuse yiur daughter for being a little slut who wants to have sex with a Dragon."

Basara didn't respond and we finished the ride in silence. Basara dropped Miki, Irina and I off between Irina's and Miki's houses and said, "Aika, we need to talk about your relationship with Gremory Ise, and your behavior tonight."

We didn't hear any more of the conversation because as soon as the doors closed behind us, Basara drove away, and Irina bolted for home. She was still very embarassed and didn't even say good night.

Miki and I went home and as soon as the door was shut behind us Miki said, "I'll race you upstairs. Whoever wins gets to be on top."

Monday morning during gym class Irina asked to talk to me in private. We went into the storage room and Irina closed the door behind us and locked the door from the inside. Then she started to strip and said, "Take my virginity Ise. I couldnt stop thinking about sex since Saturday night and I am so horny!'

"Are you sure you won't regret this Irina?" I asked, "What if you get pregnant, I'm pretty sure that your parents will be angry and disappointed in you."

"I don't care Ise!" then she almosted pleaded, "Fuck me now Ise. Make me a woman" and then she started to help me undress.

It was painful for Irina at first and she bled a little when we started, but soon she was caught up in the ecstacy and despite it being her first time she orgasmed 5 times before she finally said. "Hurry up and fill my hot pussy with your warm cum."

After we finished, we got dressed and I kissed her tenderly before we opened the door and rejoined our class on the sports field. The only person who noticed us leaving the storage room was Aika and she winked us. Then she walked up and asked Irina, "Well, how was your first time?"

Irina smiled and said, "It was really good Ai-chan". and then she boldly open mouth kissed me. "I can't wait to do it again Ise. Don't keep me waiting, OK?" Then she looked at Aika and said, "Just so you know, I'm stealing your boyfriend Aika."

Aika just smiled back and asked, "Do you want to come to my house after school? My dad has a meeting with the School Board tonight and he will be home late. We could have a threesome!'

I am certain that she said that to embarrass Irina but Irina just said, "OK Aika but he fucks me first!"

Aika then said "That's fine Irina. You won't believe how amazing a Dragon's tongue feels inside!"

"Do I have any say in this?" I asked.

"No!" they said in unison and then Irina asked Aika, "Really? tell me how long can Isse keep it up?"

"For hours Irina, for hours, and I'm not lying, wait until you are licked by a Dragon. His tongue can reach every single centimeter of your insides. It's better than his dick... almost..."

"Better yet," Irina said. "Let's skip te rest of class today and leave now! I'm tired of being the good girl. I want everyone to know how bad I can be."

Then she saw Saji leaning against a tree and said when we passed him she wispered. "Hey Gensuro, Your girlfriend and I are going to go home and fuck Ise today, OK? Bye."

Before Saji could even respond, Aika chimed in and said, "Yep, it's true Vice President. He's twice as big, twice as thick and he can last longer than five minutes, Oh by the way, we're breaking up now."

Saji jumped away from the tree and tried to slap Kiryuu as hard as he could, but I caught his wrist with one hand and picked him up by the shirt collar with the other. I raised him off the ground by several centimeters and then I drew him close to me, and while his feet were still off the ground, I calmy said, "If you ever raise your hand against what is mine again, I will break every bone in your body! Got that loser?" then I threw him to the ground. "Now apologize to the lady, Saji!" I said with contempt. I knew that it would deeply offend him when I called him Saji rather than Gensuro, but he just stood up shakily and stammered, "I'm sorry Aika." before running away.

Aika called after him, "You don't have permission to use my first name anymore, loser."

The entire class saw me pick Saji up and throw him to the ground, including the gym teacher, but they also saw Saji try to slap Aika and everyone nodded at me approvingly and deliberately turned their back on Saji as he slunk back to class. Several of the other boys backed away from me in fear and I noticed with satisfaction that Motohama and Matsuda were among them. Hase, Matsuda's girlfriend stepped away from him and looked at me with lust in her eyes, as did several other girls.  
"Turn it down a notch Ise," Aika whispered, "Before every guy in class wets themselves, and every girl strips down and chases after you."

Irina nodded and said, "Aika and I aren't going to share you with anyone else!"

"Except Miki Hyoudo, Irina-chan." Aika said, "She fucked him already too."

I brought my emotions back under control and all the boys visibly relaxed while all of the girls sighed and looked down in embarrasment, their lust falling. No one said a word as we walked off the school ground and headed for Aika's house.

"Don't forget Ise," Aika said, "When your emotions rise, your Dragon pharamones release and affect everyone around you. Dragons project fear and lust according to everything I have researched about them in folklore, and you prove that it isn't just folklore. It is a fact, my love."

Once we arrived to Aika's house, the girls raced up the stairs, stripping off their shirts and bras as they ran. By the time I climbed the stairs and entered Aika's room, both girls were naked and lying on the bed expectantly. I had never had a threesome before but I have often dreamed about it. Of course until a couple of weeks ago I was still a virgin who only dreamed abouut sex, but never took the oportunity when it was offered to me. Then I suddenly remembered that beautiful crimson hair, and the noble face of my master and betrothed, Rias Gremory. Then I thought about Akeno and Asia, Koneko and Kuroka, Rossweise, Xenovia and Ravel. The lust suddenly died and I just started to openly cry. I missed them terribly and I suddenly felt guilty that I had given my first time to anyone but Rias.

"I'm sorry girls, I just can't right now." I said. "I miss everyone I left behind in my own world. I have always dreamed about having my own harem, but in my world, I was constantly surrounded by girls who I love and who love me in return but I was still a virgin. I always thought that my first time would be with my master, Rias Gremory."

Irina sat up in bed and said, "Gremory? Isn't that your name?"

"Actually Irina, my name is Issei Hyoudou. and before I even knew that I had the power and spirit of a Dragon sleeping in me, I was a human who was reborn as a Devil. Rias Gremory is the Devil who took me as her servant when I was lying in a puddle of my own blood. after I was murdered. Then I told Irina about how I was murdered by Raynare and then after I became a Devil, how I beat her up for murdering Asia and then asking Rias to annhialate her because I couldn't. I told her about how I rescued Rias from a forced marriage to Riser Phoenix I told her about Akeno, the daughter of Baraqiell the fallen Angel, and Shuri the Shinto Priestess, who became a Devil and Rias's Queen. I told her that Irina in my world and Xenovia were once warriors for the church who hunted and Executed Devils and Fallen Angels and how Xenovia became a fellow Devil, and Irina became an Angel, and about the peace treaty between Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. I told her about Koneko who was a Nekomata and her sister Kuroka. I told her about Rossweise, the Valkerie who became a Devil after being abandoned by Odin. I told her about Ravel, my manager and Bishop, about the Evil Piece system, and how I became a High Class Devil with my own peerage. I told her about Elmenhilde Karnstein, the pure blooded Vampire who became my friend. I told her about Sona Sitri and her peerage and how Tsubaki Shinra and Saji Gensuro were in her peerage. I told her about Gasper and Kiba who were my friends and fellow Devils with their own histories. I told her that Motohama and Matsuda were my best friends and that we were called the perverted trio. Most of what I said, Aika didn't know and she sat with Irina and listened while my story unfolded.

"Even though I was constantly surrounded by all of these girls, I was never able to take the last step into intimacy with any of them, and I wanted Rias and I to take each other's virginity." I said finally. "I guess that in this world since I am only a Dragon, my instincts prevailed over my own shyness and hesitancy with sex. In my world, Aika doesn't have any special power other than accurately gauging the size and qualities of a man's dick just by looking at his crotch."

"Oh, I can do that here too Ise!" Aika said laughing, "And nobody has a better dick than yours." then she paused for a few seconds and added, "And your tongue is pretty damn awesome too!"

The tension broke and all three of us started laughing. then Irina asked, "Are you sure you won't reconsider?" I reallly want to feel your tongue!"

"While we fuck!" Aika added.

"Then we can switch and you can fuck me while licking Aika!" Irina shouted..

Suddenly my instinct took over and I transformed into a Dragon. Then I had my first threesome and it was everything that I imagined it would be. Aika and Irina were satisfied and exhausted, lying on either side of me and sound asleep. Soon, I was human again and asleep as well.

At one point during the night, I awoke because I felt someone elses presence in the room, but the presence was familiar. Aika's father had passed her room on the way to bed and saw all three of lying naked on the bed and threw a blanket over us and closed the door. Then I heared his voice, "Issei is spending the night here again, mrs. Hyoudou. Yes, and Irina Shidou as well. Hmm? Yes he really is a one of a kind and frankly I hope he gets my daughter pregnant. Oh, You too? Yes it would be nice to see a child in both of your arms. Yes, I'll call Mrs Shidou and tell her that Irina is spending the night again. Oh, hell no, I'm not telling her anything else. If Irina gets pregnant she can tell them herself. Mai? No my wife doesn't know anything and I'm not going to tell her until she gets home. She's still visiting her sister, Kozue. No I don't think she will mind at all. She wants a grandchild too. Yes, Goodbye Mrs Hyoudou."

I didn't hear him call Mrs Shidou because I went back to sleep. I vaugely wondered where Irina's father was but the thought vanished, Irina and Aika were both snuggled up against me and Miki was safe at home. nothing else mattered at that point. tomorrow was a school holiday, and we could all sleep in.

At four AM I sat bolt upright. I had heared a sound that I had never heared before and I felt fear. "Shh," Aika said. I heared it too, but we don't need to wake Irina up and scare her. That was Ghidorah's cry. He's awake again and he is coming. I hope that you will be ready for this Ise because you are going to be needed soon. That is why you are here. You have to stop Ghidorah."


	9. Life 9 Ghidorah

Chapter 9 Life 9 Ghidorah

After the first cry, we didn't hear another sound from the Kaiju and Aika went back to sleep. I quietly transformed and used all of my senses to try to locate Ghidorah. Wherever he was, I couldn't find him. Well whenever and wherever he appears, I need to be ready. I went back to sleep.

Several more days and weeks passed, and life was becomming a routine. I went to school and was constantly surrounded by the girls, and hated and feared by the boys. Saji was kicked out of the student council and ultimately transferred to another school. Irina and Aika ended up moving into Miki's house and we all shared the same bed. All three of them turned out to be pregnant and Irina was kicked out of her parent's house. Aika'a mother Mai came home and was overjoyed that she was going to be a Grandmother and like her husband, she approved of Aika, Irina and Miki forming a harem. Irina's parents were going through a divorce and their daughter getting pregnant was too much for both of them to handle and they disowned her. Surprisingly, Irina didn't even mind, and was happy living with Mki, Aika and I. Of course the faculty and students of Kuoh Academy found out about our unusual living arrangement , but none of the faculty officially acknowledged that they knew anything, and Irina Aika and I were even more popular with the girls but despised by the boys. I trained every Saturday night at the abandoned Air Force Base and occasionally, late at night, I would ride a bike several miles from town in a random direction and after hiding the bike and my clothes I would patrol around Japan, searching and waiting for Ghidorah and Godzilla to show up. I still missed my old life, but I was growing to love my new life and I was falling deeply in love with Miki, Aika and Irina. I am really looking foreward to being a father. I am seriously thinking about staying in this world and raising a family. I don't know what I will do after graduation, but my grades are good and I think that Kuoh Academy's College program will accept me.

There were no more sightings of the "Savior of Japan" and other news soon occupied the media. My secret was safe for now but nothing lasts forever. I was walking in the mall with Aika and Irina. They were discussing buying maternity clothes and deciding where to stop for a snack, when I heared The electronic sounding cry of Ghidorah. I should say that everyone in Kuoh Prefecture heard the cry. Somehow, the Kaiju managed to show up right off the coast without notice and he landed on the beach not far from town. He was walking toward Kuoh Prefecture, destroying everything in sight. I ran out of the mall and looked East. Ghidora was going to start destroying my town and I was enraged. I transformed into my 100 meter size dragon form in an instant and everyone behind and around me saw the transformation. I didn't even think. I had done this by instinct. This accursed monster was going to harm everyone and everything that I hold dear.

"How dare you come to my town, you bastard " I roared in fury, "I am the Sekyruutei and you are going to die monster!" Then I started my chant, "I, who is about to awaken Am the Red Dragon Emperor who has discarded the principles of domination. I shall walk the road of righteousness by having infinite hopes and dreams. I shall become the King of Crimson Dragon And I promise you all! I shall show you the future which shines in true crimson light"

This time instead of jet engines, I grew another pair of wings and my skin turned a deeper shade of Crimson. I heard gasps and cries behind me, "Gremory is the Savior of Japan," and Please Red Dragon Emperor, save us from Ghidorah!"

I turned around and saw that the majority of the people who ran out of the building around me were bowing prostrate with their heads on the ground. The only people not bowing were Irina and Aika. Someone started chanting, "Save us Dragon God," and others started chanting along with her. They were repeating a prayer to me as a God.

"I am not a God, I am The Sekeryuutei, and I will stop that monster even if it kills me." Then I jumped into the air and headed for the Kaiju. I knew that Ghidorah was a much ore formidable opponent than Rodan was, and I didn't want to give him even the slightest opening. I inhaled deeply and blew my hottest flame directly at Ghidorah. The Kaiju was burned but he wasn't destroyed. He turned all three heads toward me and fired his lightning. His lightning was stronger than Akeno's but I continued flying towards him. My skin was singed and I was blinded when one of the bolts hit me in the face. All I could see was spots before my eyes, but I could still fight and I flew directly into the monster, and the collision knocked him into the ground and I fell on top of him. He continued firing lightning from two of his heads and latched onto my arm with his middle head. He was ripping into my arm and I was bleeding. I grabbed his middle neck and squeezed it as hard as I could. I heard bones snapping and he let go of my arm. I had managed to break his neck. However the Kaiju was not dead, and he continued firing his lightning and grappling with me. His lightning scored a direct hit onto my chest and my heart skipped a beat.

Ghidorah kicked and shoved me off of him and rolled over. I was stunned and fighting to remain conscious, but I inhaled again and blew my fire point blank into the Kaiju's back and managed to set his wings on fire. Ghidorah roared in pain and attempted to fly away. He managed to get airborne but his wings continued to burn and he crashed to the ground. I leaped after him, ignoring my bleeding arm, but one of his tails managed to trip me up, and I fell to the ground. We both stood up and he started slashing at me with his claws while continuing to hit me with his lightning. I started punching and kicking him while burning him with my flames. Both of our bodies were smoking and the forest around us was in flames. The fire was spreading and I could see that the wind was blowing the fire towards town. I needed to end the fight quickly and some how stop the forest fire before it burned down the town and the entire area.

Help finally arrived as two squadrons of Fighter Jets arrived and started firing at Ghidorah. They were firing both missiles and their cannons at Ghidorah. Finally an AC 130 from the US Air Force arrived from Kadena Air Force base in South Korea and started firing it's 120 MM cannon into Ghidorah. All of the jets were doing their best to avoid hitting me while they were attacking Ghidorah, but they were doing little more than distracting him somewhat. One of Ghidorah's heads swiveled around and started firing at the jets. One of the jets was hit and began to fall from the sky. The pilot managed to eject just before his jet exploded. The other jets continued firing at Ghidorah while I was fighting him. Soon F35s and FA 18s from the United States Navy joined the fight. In total more than 100 planes were involved in the fight. When the jets ran out of missiles they continued firing their cannons, Some of the shells struck me but I understoodthat they were only doing their best to help. Of course, the news media was alerted and Helicopters were in the distance while every network in the world was breaking their normal broadcast to report the fight between a giant Dragon and Ghidorah. I was too busy fighting for my life and for the lives of everyone in Japan, to pay attention to anything but doing my best to defeat my opponent. We were evenly matched, Other than his one broken neck and his burned off wings, I wasn't making much progress in defeating him. On the other hand, other than the wound on my arm, Ghidorah wasn't able to defeat me either. Gidorah was clawing and kicking while shocking me with his lightning, while I was punching and kicking while burning him with my flames. Neither of us was making any progress in defeating the other. Was this like the fight between Albion and Ddraig when it took the combined might of Angels, Demons, Fallen Angels, and Gods to defeat them and seal their souls into the Sacred Gears? Was all of Japan going to be laid to waste because of our battle? Then I remembered, I have Horns growing out of my head, right above my eyes, and they are longer, and sharper than Tannin's horns. I leaped onto Ghidorah and rammed my horns deepinto his chest. He bit into my shoulders with both of his remaining heads and I could feel muscle and skin tearing from his teeth. But slowly, so very slowly, his jaws relaxed and he stopped strugging. Ghidorah was finally dead and I was victorious. I roared in triumph and dragged his body into the sea. Then I methodically ripped him apart. I didn't know if he could regenerate like a Dragon, but I wasn't going to take any chances. I bit and ripped off all of his heads and ripped his arms, legs and tails off of his body. Then I dug into the sand and buried his body parts in different places along the ocean floor. I was in water 70 meters deep and holding my breath while I dug and buried his body parts. The whole time I was burying the body, I continued to bleed and because I was in the water, The wounds would not clot, and I didn't stop. to tend to my own wounds. When the job was finished, I turned and walked back to the shore. I was slowly losing consciousness and I wanted to get back to shore before I drowned. I managed to make it back to dry land and everything turned black.


	10. Life 10 Celebrity or Dragon God

Chapter 10 Life 10 Celebrity or Dragon God?

Beeping, a steady beeping. That is the first thing that I became aware of. Then I could smell gauze and the slightly bitter smell of pure oxygen in my nostrils. I couldn't smell anything else. Then I heard the steady breathing of three people nearby. Then I felt pain. Both of my shoulders ached from deep wounds and I could feel the stitches in my skin. My body ached from severe burns on my chest and face. Finally I opened my eyes. I am lying in a hospital bed in a dark room. I can see Miki , Aika and Irina sleeping in chairs beside my bed. I shift slightly and a groan escapes from me as the pain escalates from my movement.

"You're awake!" Irina almost yells , startling Aika and Miki from their sleep. How are you feeling my love?"

"Like I just fought a monster and lost." I said.

"No, Ise, You didn't lose, You killed a monster that everyone thought was unkillable, and everyone on Earth knows it."

"Everyone?"

"Yes everyone." A new voice added. "Thank you fror saving Japan. I am deeply in your debt Lord Gremory."

I turned my head, and saw an older man in a suit, flanked by two Generals and an Admiral , walking through the doorway. The officers and touched their heads to the floor while the older man bowed . Suddenly I recognized the man in the suit. "Emperor Hiro?" I was shocked beyond words. The Emperor of Japan was bowing to me. I attempted to bow in return but a fresh wave of pain washed through me. I could hardly move.

"Please don't trouble yourself Lord Gremory," I am a mere man while you are a God who walks among us." Said Emperor Hiro.

"No, You are the son of Heaven and I am an unworthy boy in your presence." I stammered. "I am not a God."

"You are the Sekiryuutei." Said Emperor Hiro. "You are the Red Dragon Emperor God who killed the unkillable Kaiju."

"Please stand, your Majesty," I replied. "I am not a God and I do not wish to be worshiped as one. I am a Dragon, but I am not a God."

Miki, Aika and Irina were kneeling before Emperor Hiro. They recognized him before I did. "Please, everyone get up. This is making me extremely uncomfortable."

Emperor Hiro and the military officers stood as did my girlfriends. Emperor Hiro said. "I and everyone in Japan owe you our very lives, Lord Gremory. That is a debt that we can never repay. If you do not wish to be worshiped as a God, then I will abide by your wishes. Allow me to at least present you with this medal."

The Military officers snapped to attention when Emperor Hiro reached into the breast pocket of his suit and pulled out a small case. Then he opened the case and took out a medal."This is the Jugun kisho, The Medal of Honor, that has not been awarded since the end of the last World War. By my authority as the Emperor of Japan and by the authority of the Prime Minister and the Admirals and Generals of the Japanese Self Defense Force, I award you Gremory Issei with this Medal of Honor on the Eleventh of May In the Two Thousand Six Hundred and Seventy ninth year since the Founding of Japan" Then everyone including my girlfriends saluted and then bowed. "I wish to have an official award ceremony as soon as you are able, Lord Gremory, But I wanted personally to give you this award as soon as you were awake." Then after pinning the medal on my chest,, Emperor Hiro and the Generals and Admiral left the room, the Admiral pausing to close the door on their way out.

I turned to Kiryuu and asked. "Did that just really happen? Did Emperor Hiro just come to visit me?"

"Yes my love." then Aika pointed at my medal and said. "There is no hiding your secret now. You are the most famous person on Earth, and yes, to answer your unspoken question, You are already being praised as the Crimson Dragon God Emperor. All other Gods are myths and legend, but you Issei Gremory, are a God who walks the Earth, whether you like it or not, and I couldn't be happier. They are getting ready to build you a Palace in Kuoh Prefecture, and a Shrine in your honor is planed on the grounds of the Imperial Palace. Lexus, Acura and Infinity are fighting over who will award you with your official Limousine, Hell, There is already a crimson painted Rolls Royce Phantom under guard in the parking garage."

"Um, Aika, exactly how long have I been unconscious, and how did the Emperor know when to be here at the Hospital?"

All three of the girls started laughing, Then Irina said, "Are you kidding? You aren't in a hospital This is the Imperial Palace and you are in Emperor Hiro's Guest room. He has been waiting in the room across the hall and his aids have been standing outside of the door since you got out of surgery There is a fully staffed ER suite in the basement and Emperor Hiro's personal physician has been in charge of your care since you were airlifted here by ambulance three days ago. Doctor Ishido said that you would be waking up soon and the Emperor and his staff Officers have been waiting patiently for the last two hours

"Oh wow, I don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything." Miki said touching my lips softly. "You are healing at a phenomenal rate. You looked like you were going to die when you lost consciousness on the beach, but your heart was strong and for that I am grateful."

Soon doctor Ishido and a troupe of nurses came into the room and after examining me, Doctor Ishido said, "Well Lord Gremory, I can't believe how quickly you are healing, but you still need plenty of rest." and then after a final check, he and the nurses bowed and quietly left the room.

I slept.

Soon I was awake again. the gauze was gone from my face and my bandages were removed from most of my burns. I didn't hurt as much and the wounds on my shoulders were beginning to heal. Sunlight was streaming from the window and I could see Cherry trees and a Zen Garden outside. The girls were gone but a nurse was busily checking my blood pressure and pulse. The blood pressure cuff was what had awakened me. "Please Excuse me Lord." she said bowing, "I was trying to not disturb your sleep." Then she said, "Your friends have just stepped out a few minutes ago to meet with The Son of Heaven, and they will return soon, meanwhile, what would you like for breakfast.

Within a very short time A table and three dining chairs were brought into the room and one of the nurses raised the head of my bed and rolled the tray table across the bed in front of me. Then Waiters brought steamed rice and grilled Blue fin tuna with Miso Soup, and sukemono, nori, natto, kobachi, and a green salad. They were all served on fine china and Tea and Sake was poured into porcelain cups. All of the serving dishes cups and plates were of the highest quality and they were adorned with the Imperial seal inlaid in gold. After our meal was finished, a butler entered the room wearing a traditional Kimono, After bowing he announced, "Rooms are being prepared in the palace for you and your companions, The Son of Heaven wishes for you to be his personal guest until your own palace is completed. Please excuse me." Then he bowed again and left the room. Then the waiters returned and cleared away the dishes, table and chairs. and I was left alone with my lovers.

"Tell me what happened to Kuoh Prefecture after the battle? I asked.

"The fires were brought under control and most of the town was saved. A few of the houses burned down as well as some of the businesses. The School was saved and the residents who were left homeless have already been relocated into the Hotel. " Miki said. and then she added tearfully, " Our home and Irina's parents house were among the houses that were lost. That is one of the reasons that we will be living in the Imperial Palace for the time being."

A week later, I was well enough to be released by Doctor Ishido and I and my companions moved into our rooms in the palace. An official ceremony was held on the grounds of the Imperial Palace, and a Parade was held in Tokyo in my honor. There is no more going back to a quiet life in Kuoh Prefecture. I am a world famous celebrity and so are Miki, Irina and Aika. They are already known as the Brides of the Sekyruutei even though we aren't married yet. I suppose that it is better than referring to them as my Concubines. A special law was signed by the Prime Minister and Parliament, allowing an exception for me to have as many wives as I wish.

I still patrol the skies on most nights but it is no longer in secret, and I always have an escort of Military Fighters. The Navy and Air Force are rotating as escorts and pilots in both branches of Service compete for the honor to be my escort pilots. I am actually longing for anonymity , but I can't go back and change the past. As soon as I transformed in a crowded mall parking lot. there was no going back. Even Aika with her formidable mental power couldn't erase the memories of the whole town at once, and of course, within minutes of my transformation, the world News media already knew of my Identity.

Aika, Irina, and I are being tutored at the palace. We all still wish to be High School Graduates and of course, we already have scholarships waiting for us at any University on the planet if we so desire. I have been commissioned as an Admiral in the Japanese Navy, because I defeated Ghidorah and Rhodan and since the Kaiju have always attacked Japan from the ocean, The Emperor and Parliament felt that it was the most fitting military honor that they could give me. Some of the more enthusiastic junior officers were campaigning for me to receive the Title of Shogun, But I quickly put a stop to that. The only title that I am comfortable with is "**Sekiryuutei**" and that is the only title that I want. Of course I am also called Lord Gremory and because that title was first given to me by the Emperor of Japan, I cannot refuse it. I am a super hero without a secret Identity, An Admiral, a Celebrity and even though I do not want the title, I am hailed as The Red Dragon God Emperor.

The suite that we have in the Imperial palace is spacious and has many paintings and pottery from Japanese History in display cases. The furniture is well made and luxurious and the kitchen is well stocked. At first we had an executive chef but Miki prefers to do the cooking and she is continuing to teach Irina and Aika to cook in her "Hyoudou" style. "After all," she said one day, "We are all going to be the Sekiryuutei's brides. so we should all be able to cook what he enjoys."

The bedroom contains a king sized Western style bed with a full silk canopy, and curtains. The furniture in the entire suite are antiques, but they are of the highest quality and they are quite comfortable. There is only one TV in the suite, it is a 70 inch flat screen hidden by a two sliding book cases. Other than the modern plumbing and huge hot tub and the TV, the entire suite looks like a museum display. All of the girls were awed by the luxury and beauty when we first moved in. The first one to discover the bedroom was Aika,. She called Miki and Irina and said, Hey you two, come check out the bed, we need to have a foursome party to break it in properly."

"Fine by me," Miki said, "I get first dibs on Issei's tongue!"

"I get first dibs on his dick!" Shouted Irina.

Aika folded her arms and muttered, "I should have kept my mouth shut and just called you Ise."

I laughed and said, "I will spend extra effort on my Fingers Aika, I can also raise the temperature of my hand for added pleasure.

Aika nodded and smiled broadly. "Ooh that sounds intriguing, but you have to properly fuck every one of us today.

"OK, my love, I will be happy to take care of all of you until you are satisfied. Fucking pregnant women is so hot. I can't wait until you all give birth and start lactating"

"You Issei are a true pervert! Miki said in a disproving tone.

"Yep, I never denied that Miki, and you love it"

"Well, you definitely got me there" Miki whispered while guiding my hand under her shirt and bra.

Aika quickly grabbed my other hand and guided it into her panties.

They both smile at Irina because they scored points against her , but she just pulled off her skirt and panties and jumped onto my shoulders and wrapped her legs around the back of my head. Instinctively, in darted my tongue and I tasted her juices. Then Irina just grabbed the back of my head and said, "I win!" Then she said, "I'm not letting go until I cum, Ise."

Eventually, we all found the bed and all three girls were satisfied, then we showered, and climbed into the hot tub where they all took turns riding me in the hot water. Finally we were all exhausted and satisfied and we went back to bed to sleep. before drifting off Irina murmured, " I would have never dreamed that I would be fucking a Dragon God every day..."

I wanted to protest that I am not a God but she was already snoring softly. All three girls cannot hug me in their sleep but they don't really fight much over who sleeps next to me. Miki made a schedule for left, right, and odd girl out, but usually, during the night the odd girl just climbs over and falls asleep lying on top of me. It is a little game that we all play. we all pretend that it doesn't happen but by morning they are all wrapped in my wings when we wake up. What a life, will I ever go back to my old life where I am surrounded by girls who constantly block each other from having sex with me, or will I stay in this world and raise my children with the women who share me. I still miss Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Ravel and Elmenhilde, but if I go back, will I be as happy as I am now? I honestly can't answer that.


	11. Life 11 Surprises

Chapter 11 Life 11 Surprises

One day a few weeks later Dr Ishido asked the girls when they last had a per-natal checkup. They were all showing the signs of being near full term, despite it being less than 5 months since they became pregnant.

"Well to be honest, none of us have had any checkups since we became pregnant." Aika answered.

"Is that true for all of you?" Asked Dr Ishido. they all nodded and then he asked, "How long ago did you become pregnant?"

Miki answered, "We all knew that we were pregnant a week before Ghidorah destroyed our town, and our dear Issei killed that horrible Kaiju."

Dr Ishido nodded and then asked, You all became pregnant at around the same time?"

"Yes," Irina said, she was slightly embarrassed but also more boastful when she added, "Issei is very lusty, and he always made love to everyone at the same time."

Dr Ishido muttered under his breath, "Lucky man..."

Aika, who of course heard what he said, responded, "No, we are the lucky ones, We are all carrying the children of a Dragon God!"

Dr Ishido coughed to change the subject and then said, "You all look like you are over eight months pregnant. In any case, you all need to have sonograms to check your babies health and development. Nurse Himejima will be performing the sonograms this afternoon."

The girls told me about the appointment and at three o'clock a beautiful woman with long black hair pushed the sonogram machine into the room. She took my breath away. "Akeno?" I stammered, knowing that it couldn't be true, Akeno didn't exist in this world, her father in my old world is a fallen Angel, and they do not exist here.

Startled, the woman bowed humbly and said, "Oh so sorry Lord Gremory, My name is Himejima Shuri, we have never met. Please to meet you Lord." She bowed again.

Himejima Shuri? Where did i hear that name before, Could she be Akeno's mother? She didn't marry Baraqiel, so her clan wouldn't kill her. Plus in this world, her clan wouldn't be Shinto Priests, would they? Just thinking about the parallel worlds is giving me a headache.

I returned the bow, as an equal, not as a lord. "Please excuse me. You look like someone that I once knew." I added wistfully, "Her name is Akeno."

"That is a lovely name Lord Gremory." Shuri said, and then without further comment she plugged the machine into an outlet and asked, "Who wants to go first?"

"I volunteer!" Miki said, "I can't wait to see my baby."

Soon Miki was lying on the table and Nurse Himejima was rubbing the gel onto her belly. then she placed the wand onto her belly and the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room. It sounded so fast, almost like a one cylinder motor running at a fast idle. "Is that normal? I asked anxiously?"

"Oh yes perfectly normal, the baby has a strong heartbeat, and, oh, congratulations Hyoudou Miki, you are going to have a son!" Then she noticed something and, without another word, she left the room. We were left looking at each other in concern for the baby, our mutual joy about Miki having a boy was forgotten. "What's wrong?" Miki asked, putting her face in her hands.

Before I could answer, Nurse Himejima returned with Dr Ishido. Dr Ishido picked up the wand and placed it back onto Miki's belly. Then he hit the record button and we all were silent while he examined the baby. "No doubt about it, Shuri, you are correct." Then he looked up and addressed the room. "I had somewhat expected this, Mrs Hyoudou, your baby has wings!"

"What do you mean wings?" Miki asked, "You mean..."

"Yes Mrs Hyoudou, you are the mother of a healthy baby Dragon" Then he asked, "Who's next?"

Soon Aika and Irina had their babies checked, Aika is having a girl and Irina is having a boy. All three babies are human Dragon hybrids." Dr Ishido said, " I am just guessing here bu your children will be like their father with the ability to transition between their human and Dragon forms."

The nurse and doctor congratulated us again and after bowing, they both left the room.

Within a few minutes Emperor Hiro and the rest of the royal family came to our residence, and after being announced by the Kimono wearing butler, they entered the room. The Empress brought a cake and some hot tea. "We wish to congratulate you Lord Gremory on the health of your children. We look forward to announcing their births to the world." Then she, her husband, the Emperor and their young son, the heir, bowed in Unison and shouted, "Happiness and Long Life to The Sekiryuutei and his family!"

"On behalf of myself and my Fiances, I thank you. "I said returning the bow. The girls around me also bowed. Then I said, "I also have an announcement and a request, Your Majesty, We want to announce that I wish to marry my Fiances as soon as possible, and we wish to have a small ceremony in the Shrine here at the palace."

The Emperor and the Empress both smiled happily and Emperor Hiro said, "That would be perfect, You honor me by making that request, and it will be done as you wish.

A few days later I found myself at a Jewelry store picking out engagement rings and wedding rings for my future brides. I had ridden alone in the back of a nondescript Acura that was procured for me. I still haven't found time to get my drivers license and I was being chauffeured by Basara Kiryuu who was reassigned as my personal assistant at my request. I picked out three beautiful wedding sets and attempted to pay for them. The shop owner knelt on the floor and after touching his forehead he exclaimed, "Lord Sekiryuutei, You honor my humble shop by your very presence. Please allow me to give you these rings as my personal gift to you in thanks for saving Tokyo from Rhodan and for saving all of Japan from Ghidorah."

"I will accept your gift if you please get off of the floor, I am not a God, my friend."

"Yes of course, please excuse me Lord Sekiryuutei." He then rose and taking the wedding sets, he placed them in boxes and placing them in a silk bag, he bowed and handed the bag to me.

Back in the car, I complained to Basara, "I am never going to get used to this."

"That is the price of fame my friend." Basara said laughing. You single handedly saved Japan, of course you are going to be revered and loved by everyone."

I suddenly heard a scream and saw a woman and a teenage girl struggling with a group of drunk delinquents, The girl was obviously a foreigner because she had blonde hair. These drunks were attacking her and her companion in broad daylight. One of the men grabbed the front of the girl's shirt and tried to rip it off of her. "Come on Blondie, we just want a souvenir" Another drunk was trying to take the woman's purse while the others surrounded the women in order to keep them from escaping. I opened the door and jumped from the moving car. I hit the ground running and grabbed the nearest drunk and hurled him away. The others turned and one of them said, "Trying to ruin our fun huh? You are going to pay for that!"

I clenched my fist and said in fury, "No, you are mistaken. You are all going to pay for daring to harm these women." There were 10 men in all. The eight not holding onto the women immediately jumped on me, trying to overwhelm me with their sheer weight and brutal attacks. I shrugged them off and with a few well placed punches, they were lying unconscious at my feet. The one who was holding the girl grabbed her by the waist and placed a knife at her throat. the other pulled out a pistol and pointed it at me. I just smiled and transformed to my small Dragon form. "I'll tell you what, You put down the knife and gun and I won't eat you!"

The knife and gun fell to the ground and the two drunks wet themselves and passed out. Then I turned my focus to the woman and the blonde girl. They were both standing unafraid while staring into my face. The woman was Shuri Himejima and the girl with the torn shirt was. "Asia?" I yelled and ran up and swept her into my arms. Then I remembered, She can't know me in this world, but how is this even possible?

Rather than being afraid, Asia hugged onto me and whispered, "Thank you for saving us Sekiryuutei." Then she kissed me on the cheek and said, "Um, can you put me down now?"

Shuri said, "Well this is unexpected. Thank you for saving us from those men, but how do you know Asia?"

"That is kind of a long story, um, let me go back to the car and put some clothes on and I will tell you both all about it."

Asia said, "I don't know you other than by seeing you on TV, but I would like to find out how you know my name."

I had spare clothes in a briefcase that Basara had stored in the back seat of the car "Just in case of an emergency." he said at the time. I climbed into the car and after transforming, I dressed. Then after exiting the car I walked up to the women and said, "Would you two like to ride back to the Imperial Palace with me, I can explain on the way."

Shuri nodded and Asia said, "I have wanted to see the Imperial Palace since I was a little girl" then they climbed into the back seat of the car and made room for me to sit next to them. I had planned to ride back in the front seat, but Asia, moved over and asked, "Can you sit in back with us while we can talk?"

I nodded and sat next to Asia who then asked, "So, how do you know me?"

"Well I don't know you but there is someone I knew who looks like you and is also named Asia. Argento Asia..."

Asia interrupted me and exclaimed, "That was my name before My mom adopted me!"

"Your mom?"

Asia touched Shiru on the arm and said, " This is my mom." Then she continued, "I was an orphan. and I never knew my real mother and father. When I was a baby my parents were killed and neither of them had any living relatives. They were visiting Japan when the accident happened and I was raised in an orphanage in Kyoto. That is where my mom found me when I was three years old."

Then Shuri said, "I was a young nurse then, I wasn't married but I was immediately drawn to her. It was fate. I was giving health checks to the children when she walked up to me. This beautiful girl, walked up to me and after she took me by the hand she asked,' Will you be my Mommy?' My heart melted and I immediately said, 'Yes I will,' and started the adoption process then and there. I visited her every day for the first month and then I was allowed to take her home as my foster child. A year later it was official. Now tell us your story, I heard from Dr Ishido that you are from a parallel world, is that really true?

"Yes it is true. I was called into this world by Kiryuu Aika, she has amazing mental abilities and she got in contact with Mothra's Kami who brought me to this world to fight the Kaiju. I don't know if I can ever return to my original world but I am not going to even try before I face him."

"Him?" Asia asked.

Then Shuri said, "Godzilla..."

"Yes Godzilla, I don't know if I can defeat him, I am told that he is impossible to kill. If even one cell of his body is left alive, he can regenerate from that one cell and in a few years, he will arise and attack Japan again. I am not going to let that happen. I will defeat him somehow."

Asia grabbed my hand and gave it a gentile squeeze. " I believe in you Sekiryuutei"

I glanced down at her hand and then I looked into her face. Her shirt was still ripped and her nipples were hard. I could see them through her bra. Her face was flushed and she was starting to pant slightly. Shuri was also flushed and panting. They were both aroused almost to the point of being overwhelmed. "Oh shit" I muttered

Basara glanced in the mirror at us and smirked. "Pheromones, Ise remember? Aika warned you about that."

Later, when we entered the Palace grounds and came up to our residence, before we could even get out of the car, Aika opened the door and came outside in greeting. Then seeing Asia, she exclaimed, "Oh my god Ise, did you bring home a new girl to fuck?"

Asia immediately nodded assent, but before I could even answer, Shuri interrupted and said, "No, of course not! I absolutely forbid it unless you fuck me also!"


	12. Life 12 Prelude to a Showdown

Chapter 12 Life 12 Prelude to Showdown  
{This chapter is in the 3rd person narrative. I have kept the story in First person in keeping with the original style of the Light Novels, but some things can't be seen from Issei's perspective}

On August 6th at precisely 08:16 AM Japanese Standard Time the Earthquake Early Warning System in Tokyo picked up a Magnitude 4.3 Seaquake. The Seaquake was located 1,3004 Kilometers Southeast of Tokyo and 200 Kilometers Northwest of Wake Island in the North Pacific Ocean. No Earthquake in recorded history had ever occurred at that location. Within minutes the Seathquake was picked up at the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA) Earthquake And Tsunami Early warning system in Honolulu Hawaii and then by Richter scales all around the Pacific rim. The NOAA dispatched the Research vessel Queen of the Ocean to the location. The United States Navy dispatched the Naval Research Vessel (RV) Neil Armstrong AGOR 27. Both vessels were already en-route to Wake Island to perform Coral Reef Ecosystem studies and they changed their destination to the epicenter of the Seaquake. they were expected to arrive on Station on August ninth. Three days later both ships arrived on station and began using Sonar to check if an undersea volcano was responsible for the quake.  
At 11:00 AM JST a second quake occurred. At the time of the Quake, the Sonar operator onboard the Armstrong reported a large object rising from the sea floor directly under the ship. The object was larger than a Ballistic Missile Submarine at over 200 meters in length. It was rising vertically at over 111 Kilometers per hour or 60 Knots That was far faster than any animal or submarine. At 11:01 AM the Armstrong radioed an emergency "Mayday, Mayday, AGOR 27, There is a large submarine object on a collision course with our vessel. collision imminent." At 1102 AM the Armstrong was struck in the keel with such violence that it was thrown into the air and shattered by the collision. the broken pieces of the vessel splashed back into the ocean around the object that struck th ship and immediately sunk. The ship was struck by a massive dark green Kaiju named Godzilla.  
Godzilla continued rising until his his upper torso was out of the water. He turned his head and looked at the Queen of the Ocean and opened his mouth. White hot plasma shot from his mouth and struck the Queen of the Ocean which exploded and sank. There were no survivors from either vessel.  
The Mayday call was picked up by the USS Ronald Reagan CVN 76 which launched a P3 Orion to investigate the Mayday call. The radio operator on board the Reagan made numerous attempts to raise the Armstrong but there was no response. Two hours after the mayday call the Orion arrived at the last known location of the Armstrong and Queen of the Ocean There was no sign of either vessel. All that the pilot saw was open ocean. There were no bodies and no floating debris indicating a shipwreck. The Orion pilot reported that there was no sign of either vessel and started searching the area in ever widening circles until he was low on fuel and had to return to the Reagan. The Reagan set a course toward Wake Island. The Reagan had departed from the Port of Yokosuka in Tokyo bay on August 6th and was en-route to Pearl Harbor when the distress call was reported  
The USS Reagan is the Command Ship of Carrier Strike Group 5 which includes the Aegis Cruisers USS Shiloh (CG 67),USS Antietam (CG 54) and USS Chanscellorsville(CG 62). Destroyer Squadron Fifteen (CDS-15) and the Arleigh-Burke class destroyers, USS Barry (DDG 52), USS Curtis Wilbur(DDG 54), USS John S. McCain(DDG 56), USS Stetham (DDG 63), USS Benfold (DDG 65), USS Milius (DDG69) USS McCampbell (DDG 85) and USS Mustin(DDG 89). Shadowing CSG 5 is the Virginia Class Submarine USS California (SSN781). Fleet Admiral William Zachary, the commander of SG5 was concerned that an unknown enemy, possibly China or North Korea had sunk the two research vessels, and ordered the Carrier force to investigate the disappearance of the ships  
The Strike Group was arrayed in battle formation with the Destroyer McCain taking point. just ahead and below the McCain at a depth of 500 Meters the California was using it's advanced SONAR to search for any possible threats, and there were two F35 Lightning II and two FA18 Super Hornets on alert on the four catapults on board the Reagan. At 04:45 AM JST the California picked up a a fast moving target at a depth of 1,000 meters. The target was moving at 100 kilometers per hour and was 200 meters long. It was far larger than an Ohio class Ballistic Missile Submarine. The target was moving at a north East Direction and was on an intercept course toward the Strike Group. The Commander of the California contacted the Reagan via ELF (Extra Low Frequency ) radio  
"Rawhide, this is Sun Chaser There is a contact on Sonar bearing 0.22 degrees, Speed 54 Knots. Depth 1,640 feet. Angle 40 degrees. Contact is on intercept course with your vessel Recommend immediate engagement. Advise, over"  
"Sun Chaser, engage target immediately."  
The California launched two Mark 48 torpedoes which struck Godzilla on the left side of his neck and exploded. Godzilla altered his course and bore down on the Submarine, increasing his speed to 140 kilometers per hour. Within seconds Godzilla reached the sub and bit into the Sail and sheared it off of the Sub. The California rolled over from the impact and plunged to the sea floor. The crew was killed by the water pouring into the ruptured hull at 530 psi. Godzilla, ignoring the now destroyed California, rose to the surface directly in front of the Reagan. He opened his mouth and blasted the Carrier with his atomic breath. He turned his head while blasting and within 5 minutes the entire Strike Group was destroyed. Over 8,000 US Sailors and Marines Perished. It was August 7th. The time was 04:51 AM


	13. Life 13 Dragon God Vs Godzilla

Chapter 13 Dragon God versus Godzilla

I was lying in bed asleep. Asia and Shuri were lying on either side of me. They were welcomed into my harem with open arms and they were exhausted from our threesome. Asia was still a virgin before I claimed her and surprisingly, so was Shuri. In my previous life, I imagined how it would feel being inside Asia and satisfying her lust. She was tighter than any of the other girls and her pussy was the most beautiful that I had ever seen, She had carefully shaved her pubic hair leaving a narrow V pointing at her vagina's lips and she told me that she had done it specifically to honor her first time. Shuri was older than Asia, Irina and Aika but younger than Miki, She was amazing in bed. She was even tighter than Asia and she gripped my dick tighter than everyone else. She told me that she regularly did Keggle exercises, and even though she had been a virgin she had read the Kama Sutra and memorized many of the positions. She told me as she was falling asleep that she started studying the love guide as soon as she met me, and was waiting for an opportunity to make love to me. She was almost glad that she and Asia were assaulted by the gang of delinquents, because I came to her and Asia's rescue. My fiancés were supportive of Asia and Shuri joining my harem, and actually slept in a different room so that I could properly welcome them into the harem.

I was almost asleep, Asia and Shuri were snuggled up against me on both sides. I was listening to their heartbeats and enjoying their scents intermingled with mine. I had claimed them as my own.

Just before I drifted off to sleep I felt the presence of two beings coming into in the room. I sat up and looked around. Even though it was pitch black, my Dragon vision was even sharper than my Devil vision used to be. I could see in both the infrared and ultraviolet spectrum. I saw two tiny women phase through the door and fly into the room. They were the Kami who served Mothra. Their heartbeats were elevated, and I could smell their fear. The flew right up to the bed and bowed low. The spoke together, two voices in unison.

"Sekiryuutei, Godzilla has murdered thousands of people. He has gone insane and he is rampaging in the ocean. He will be here soon. Mothra has requested that you meet her immediately. She wants to help you defeat Godzilla and she has been in contact with the Infinity. Come with us at once."

without waiting for my answer, they landed on my Shoulders and started chanting, "Mothra We are coming and we are bringing the Dragon God, lend us your power and call us home."

At once I became disoriented. The room began to spin and I lost conscientiousness. When I awoke, I was in an enormous cave deep underground. The room was lit with thousands of candles and there was an enormous Moth resting on a giant dais made of solid Gold. Mothra greeted me telepathically "

"Salutations Dragon God Emperor. I am Mothra. I have watched over this world for Millennia and I watched the birth and dying of beasts and Kaiju. I was the first and I flew the skies when the earth was young and I watched over this world. When Dinosaurs roamed the earth a new Kaiju was born. His name was Godzilla and together we protected and nurtured this world. When the sky and Earth were shattered by the asteroid, we watched as almost all life was destroyed."

"We were able to just barely save a remnant of life as we ourselves were nearly destroyed in the inferno that was that day. We used almost all of our strength to survive and protect the smallest creatures from the end of the age, and then we slept.

Ages passed and we awoke in a world of Ice. Mammals now were the dominant species and man was crawling out of his caves and forming societies. It was then that the Demon came. He was a three headed kaiju from space. He was Ghidorah. Together we fought him and when Godzilla threw him into the sea, I used my energy to turn Godzilla's Atomic breath into liquid hydrogen. and Ghidorah was entombed in ice beneath miles of Glacier in the inland sea of the southern continent.

Again we slept. Other Kaiju were born in our absence, but they too slept, until Man unlocked the secrets of the atom. We Kaiju were created by Thermonuclear radiation in the inner depths of the earth, and when Atomic bombs, and then Hydrogen bombs, were released onto the Earth we awakened again. One of the Hydrogen bombs exploded directly over Godzilla and supercharged his power, but at a terrible cost. The King of the Kaiju slowly became insane and he rampaged over the Earth. Many times he was nearly defeated and I was able to subdue him for a time. But now..." Mothra's telepathic voice faltered, and then continued, "Now he is awake and he intends to annihilate all life on this good Earth. First he intends to destroy mankind. His targets are the Supervolcanoes that have been dormant for Millennia. His first target is Mount Fuji."

Mothra flew down to me and I was awed by her presence and bowed low. She touched me with her tongue and then said both sorrowfully and affectionately, "I have called you to this world to stop Godzilla. I do not know if you will be successful, or if you will even survive."

Mothra paused and then continued, "You are uniquely qualified Sekiryuutei. You are a creature of three races. You are Human, Devil, and Dragon on your world and I have called you to my world with the help of the one human girl with both incredible mental powers and a link to her other self in your world."

"Kiryuu Aika." I said softly.

"Yes, Aika Kiryuu, who discovered her other self and your world. Even though you didn't realize it, The Aika of your world loves you as much as anyone else, even though she never showed it and even though you treated her with mild contempt. She loves you. The Aika of this world fell in love with you as soon as she found your mind in the other world."

Mothra paused and stared at me for many minutes and finally said, "Issei Hyoudou, the wielder of Ddraig and the child of two Dragon Gods, I offer you a choice. Stay and attempt to save this world from the King of the Kaiju and face death, or, Return to your world and Rias Gremory, your future wife and all of the people you love." Mothra paused again, "You must choose now. I have the power to send you home, and I have the power to give you a fighting chance if you stay, though the power may tear you in two. What is your choice?

The choice was before me, Should I return to Rias and my world, or stay and save this world? "Rias, I will always love you, but I must save this world for my children yet to be born and for Aika, Miki, Irina, Asia and Shuri. I have a duty to protect this world. Please forgive me, my master, but I must save this world or die trying."

Mothra bowed to me and said, "Thank you Sekiryuutei. Thank you for my children, all who live on this world." Then Mothra began to sing. Her Kami appeared before her and they joined in the song. I could not understand the words, but I felt power surging up inside, power that was both alien and strangely familiar. I spontaneously transformed into my Dragon form and I began to grow in size. Within seconds I was 100 Meters tall and I was the same size as Mothra. Then I felt another presence appear beside Mothra, pouring power into me through Mothra. The presence was familiar and then another presence joined the first. They stood on either side of the Queen of the Kaiju and rested one hand on Mothra and raised the other hand toward me. Ophis and Lillith were standing on either side of Mothra, they were both small girls and transcendent beings. They were the Infinite Dragon Gods. Then they, Mothra and I all chanted together,

"The Crimson Red Dragon dwelling within me, awaken from your Crimson Heavenly Dragon I possess within me, rise up to become a King and roar!

The jet-black God of Infinity,

The glorious God of Dreams,

Watch over the forbidden existence we shall become that transcends the boundaries.

We shall dance like radiance within our inferno!"

Then I could even hear the voice of Ddraig as we all yelled, " Diabolos Dragon God!"

At once, I surged with enormous power and doubled in size. My power was greater than the Pseudo-Dragon Deification that I used to defeat Rezevim and Apophis. I had the power. I knew that I would defeat Godzilla, I believed that I could even defeat Trihexia single handedly.

I flew through the tunnel out of the cave, and into the sky. I looked back and saw an Island in the eye of an enormous Typhoon, a typhoon generated by the power of my transformation. I headed east at 7,200 Kilometers per hour (Mach 6). I could feel the heat of the friction from my hyper-sonic speed through the air , but it only added to my power. I could see Godzilla approaching Honshu Island and i breathed out my hottest flame.

The ocean boiled around the enormous Kaiju, hiding him in a massive cloud of steam. Godzilla turned and blasted toward me with his atomic breath. I could feel the heat from the Gamma rays in his blast as it went past me into the sky. I roared a deep primal roar as I flew directly into the Kaiju at Mach 6, and the impact caused a tsunami as i slammed into him. The force of my dive slammed Godzilla rocketing toward the seabed and I was thrown high into the sky. Godzilla crashed into the ocean floor dazed and nearly unconscious. but he recovered and blasted through the water directly at me. The blast hurt worse than any fire I had ever experienced. The heat was higher than anything that Raiser Phoenix or even Ddraig could generate, but I was able to endure it. I dove into the water after Godzilla and slammed into him again, pinning him to the seabed. Godzilla was 200 meters long, but I was just as large, and I had more mass than the king of the Kaiju.

I knew that if we continued to fight on the seafloor that our battle could destroy both Japan and the coast of Asia and I grabbed Godzilla by his shoulders and bit into his neck. Then I pushed off of the seabed with all of my strength and we rose up to the surface and into the sky. At once I began to flap my wings and hauled the Kaiju into the sky. I flew higher and higher while holding onto the kaiju. The jets appeared under my wings and I kept increasing my speed. Godzilla was blasting me point blank into my back while I held him with my jaws and arms. I passed through mach 6 into mach 7 and 8. I had achieved escape velocity and was rocketing into space. My lungs were screaming as I was exposed to the harsh vacuum of space. but I resisted the urge to exhale. I remembered that if even one cell of the Kaiju could survive, Godzilla could regenerate. I could not allow that. I released Godzilla from my grip and kicked him as hard as I could. The Kaiju was launched into space and I was slammed towards the Earth. Godzilla was launched into a highly elliptical orbit that eventually broke free from the Earths gravity toward the inner solar system, while I made the long fall back to the surface of the Earth. My power was not decreasing, even though I was losing consciousness from lack of oxygen. As I fell, my power exceed the limits of my body and I began to burn with flames hotter than the sun. I couldn't contain the power and I felt my body ripping in two. My last thought was I defeated Godzilla and I had saved the Earth. I was gladly sacrificing my life for this world, and I was satisfied. Then oblivion...


	14. New Life The Return of the Sekyruutei

New Life. The Return of the Sekiryuutei

I awoke feeling gentile arms cradling me. I was in immense pain and blind. I could hear the sound of wind as if it was far away and I could hear gentile humming. Soon I was lying in cool water with just my face above the surface. I could hear voices now. They were crying and even praying, but I couldn't quite understand the words. Then warmth filled my body and I again lost conscienceness.

I awoke again and the pain was less. I could hear voices and the sound of babies cooing in the background, but I was still blind and still couldn't understand the words. Everything was muffled and I tried to make sense of the sounds. I could smell nothing. Time passed. I could sense two worlds calling me and I could feel oblivion reaching out again. There was terrible pain and confusion. I wanted to live, and I wanted to die.

Voices again. I was trying to decide if I wanted to live or die. Oblivion was calling again and I was about to answer. but I heard a voice that I recognized. I still couldn't understand the words but I could recognize the speaker. It was Rias. How? I was in another world but I could clearly hear my master's voice. Then I recognized a familiar touch as warmth and gentleness washed over me Koneko was healing me with her Ninjitsu. Asia soon joined in and I started to recognize the language. They were speaking in the Devil tongue that I hadn't heard since... How long? Then light entered my vision as I slowly regained my eyesight and I opened my eyes. I was lying in bed while Rias, Akeno, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Elmenhilde, Ravel, and even my mother and father were standing around my bed. Then Ddraig joyously announced, "Welcome back Partner!"

I couldn't feel any pain and my mind was confused. I clearly remembered my life in the other world and my future wives and their children, but it seemed like a dream.

"How long have I been gone?" I asked in confusion.

Ravel answered me, "We found you on a deserted beach on Hokkaido a week ago. You were clinging to a 10 meter jade statue of some unrecognizable dragon and you kept screaming a word over and over. 'Gojira.' What is Gojira, and what kind of dragon is represented by that statue?

We couldn't pry you loose from the statue and we transported it and you home. It was only after Koneko and Kuroka used their Ninjitsu together that you released your death grip from that statue." Ravel pointed to the statue standing in the corner of the room. There was no doubt in my mind. The Jade statue was of Godzilla, the King of the Kaiju.

Then Rias asked me a pointed question, Why did you call out for Kiryuu Aika in your sleep, and who is Shuri?

I started trembling. It wasn't a dream. I had defeated Godzilla and then I died?

I remembered being ripped in two as I fell from the sky and the pain, and then I welcomed oblivion. But how? I was transported to another world over a year ago and I remembered my life from before, but it felt like a dream that turned into a nightmare.

Ophis and Lillith came into the room and they walked up to me and gently touched my face with their hands. "Welcome home Issei." They said together and then laughed. Ophis said, "Mothra sent this gift for you" and gestured to the Jade statue, and then she sent this. Ophis waved her hand and statue of a Lunar Moth on a raised dais made of solid gold appeared in the room next to the statue of Godzilla. It was equally as large as the jade statue and was made of Platinum. Two small statues carved of Diamond were bowing to the moth. They were statues of identical women and were of intricate detail. No diamond smith on earth or the heavens were capable of carving diamond in such detail. I raised up to a sitting position and bowed my head to the Platinum moth. "Please take care of my wives and Children my Queen. "

The statue spoke and everyone in the room heard her voice. "Do not worry Sekyruutei. You are here and are taking care of your own. The world is your debt, Diabolos Dragon God." Everyone stared at me in shock and wonder and then Kiryuu Aika burst into the room and leaped into my arms and passionately kissed me in front of everyone. "Welcome home my love. " she said softly.

Extra Life

I forced my mind away from oblivion and opened my eyes. I was in Mothra's cave and Kiryuu, Irina, Miki, Asia and Shuri were kneeling around me. I was lying on a simple tatami and I could hear the laughter of children. The first to recognize that I was awake was Kiryuu. "Welcome Home my love." she whispered. You have been asleep in Mothra's healing cocoon for a long time but now you are whole. I want you to meet our children.


End file.
